Asesinarte o Rescatarte
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: "El tiempo sigue avanzando al igual que las tragedias, el crimen organizado y la policía, los mafiosos y los agentes. Un encuentro entre dos personas y entre ellos, buscan destruirse a pesar, del amor que se tienen; mafia vs policía"
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooooola otra vez mis hermosuras de cositas, eh traído una historia más de mi linda otp, no se me ocurre nada más que decir así que a leer.**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte.**

 **Parte 1.**

La policía y la mafia, dos grupos odiados entre ellos, uno deseando terminar con el otro. La mafia, un grupo de criminales que obtiene todo mediante el chantaje, la violencia y el crimen ejerciendo su poder; la policía, una fuerza de seguridad encargados de mantener el orden en la ciudad y la seguridad de los ciudadanos. Al transcurso de los años estas dos organizaciones se han enfrentado en varias ocasiones, los mafiosos son sumamente peligrosos que ni siquiera los mismos oficiales han podido capturarlos y cada vez más, la rivalidad entre ellos ha traído grandes consecuencias.

En la ciudad Inazuma ha ocurrido varios crímenes en los últimos días, han sido frecuentes los asaltos y los asesinatos y todo esto por parte de la mafia, hacen lo que sea para terminar apoderándose de la ciudad. Ahora mismo los oficiales se preparan para investigar el banco de la ciudad, justo ahí acaba de ocurrir un asalto, preparando su equipo y sus armas ya recargadas partieron al lugar en sus automóviles, llegaron y lo que pudieron ver fue a los militares rodeando la zona, uno que otro oficial caído y las ambulancias presentes, los policías bajaron de sus autos y se adentraron al banco completamente destruido por su interior, los ciudadanos encontrados ahí muertos, marcas de balas en las paredes, techo y piso del lugar.

Kudou: solo un grupo de personas podía hacer este tipo de ataque.

Kidou: correcto jefe, y ya sabemos de quienes se trata.

Kudou: malditos mafiosos.

Hiroto: ¡jefe!

Kudou: ¿revisaron el lugar?

Endou: si, se robaron todo el dinero de la bodega.

Kudou: lo sabía, ¿qué paso con las cámaras de seguridad?

Goenji: las revise, ya estaban desactivadas antes del crimen.

Kudou: rayos, con las cámaras al menos hubiéramos captado los rostros de esos malditos

Kidou: no lo creo, escuche a los militares que los rostros estaban tapados.

Kudou: astutos, sigan revisando el lugar, Goenji acompáñame.

Goenji: a la orden.

Ambos oficiales salieron del lugar en lo que los demás seguían revisando, a fuera los dos oficiales hacían lo mismo revisando el perímetro del lugar y lo que encontraron los dejaron asombrados, como el banco era sumamente grande, una parte de ello termino en escombro.

Kudou: ¿cómo es que hicieron esto?

Goenji: debieron haber puesto un explosivo –entre los escombros encontró un detonador.

Kudou: -recibe el objeto encontrado por Shuuya- cada vez más la mafia hace de las suyas.

Endou: ¡JEFE, VENGA A VER ESTO!

Regresando de nuevo al interior del banco junto con el peli crema, el albino peli rojo le entrego unos pequeños objetos en la mano de Kudou.

Hiroto: encontré estas balas en la bodega, al juzgarlas utilizaron fusiles del tipo AK-47.

Kudou: esos fusiles son de asalto, ilegales en el país.

Kidou: jefe, acaban de llamarme del cuartel al parecer, tienen a uno de los mafiosos.

Kudou: voy al cuartel y ustedes hablen con los militares, Goenji tu estas a cargo en lo que no estoy.

Goenji: entendido.

Goenji Shuuya, un joven de 24 años de edad es el segundo al mando de la policía, experto con cualquier tipo de arma y combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, lleva seis años como oficial y durante todo ese tiempo no ha fallado siempre concentrado y serio, pero, cuando se trata de la mafia su trabajo se le complica; mientras él y el resto de los oficiales se quedaron en el lugar del crimen, Kudou regreso al cuartel en el vehículo de la policía, cuando llego pidió la información del criminal capturado.

Nagumo: jefe

Kudou: no quiero perder tiempo y camina conmigo.

Nagumo: entiendo –junto con el oficial Kudou empezó a caminar y en sus manos llevaba un portafolio con la información del delincuente- su nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa –le entrega al jefe una foto del criminal- lo capturaron en un callejón porque llevaba un fusil AK-47.

Kudou: Hiroto encontró algunas balas del mismo fusil.

Nagumo: esas armas son ilegales aquí y creemos que él pertenece a la mafia.

Kudou: lo interrogaremos, necesito que anotes la información que ese sujeto vaya diciendo.

Nagumo: entendido; para acabar con la mafia lo más conveniente es…

Kudou: atrapar a su líder.

Llegaron a una puerta y al abrirla se adentraron a una habitación con una mesa y dos sillas con otros dos oficiales en las esquinas, en uno de los asientos se encontraba un muy tranquilo peli verde con las manos amarradas en los brazos de la silla y sus piernas en las patas; Kudou tomo asiento en la otra silla con Nagumo de pie junto a él.

Kudou: tu nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa ¿cierto?

Midorikawa: cierto.

Kudou: ¿estuviste involucrado en el ataque al banco?

Midorikawa: no.

Kudou: entonces, explica el fusil que tenías en las manos.

Midorikawa: lo encontré tirado en la calle cerca del banco como en una esquina, después del atentado que ocurrió.

Nagumo: creemos que tu perteneces a la mafia, esas armas AK-47 son ilegales en el país.

Midorikawa: yo no lo sabía.

Nagumo: uno de los oficiales te vio con esa arma, cuando le informo a los demás tu empezaste a correr para que no te atrapen, cualquier criminal hace eso.

Midorikawa: les dejo bien claro que yo no soy de la mafia.

Kudou: ¿estuviste cerca del atentado?

Midorikawa: no estoy loco para poner mi vida en riesgo.

Nagumo: jefe, después de lo que ocurrió los oficiales no dejaron a los ciudadanos acercarse, la zona está rodeada dos esquinas antes de llegar al banco.

Kudou: entonces explícame ¿cómo lograste pasar?

Midorikawa: ¿Cuántas preguntas más van hacerme?

Kudou: el que hace las preguntas acá soy yo, no lo niegues y confiesa de una vez ¿perteneces a la mafia?

Midorikawa: ya se lo había dicho, yo no soy de la mafia.

Nagumo: todo lo que diga será usado en su contra.

Midorikawa: -su mirada enfurecida se centraba en la de Kudou- basta de preguntas tan absurdas.

Kudou: acéptalo de una vez, tú eres miembro de la mafia.

Nagumo: -se comunica por medio de su celular- jefe, Goenji me ha dado información acerca del crimen.

Kudou: ¿y qué es?

Nagumo: uno de los rehenes logro salir sin ser descubierto, efectivamente los rostros de los mafiosos estaban tapados, eran cinco exactamente, uno de ellos salió del banco, el hombre vio quitarse la máscara que cubría su cara.

Kudou: ¿y cómo era ese sujeto de la mafia?

Nagumo: su cabello era de color verde claro, se comunicaba por medio de su celular con su líder y alcanzo a escuchar el nombre del criminal, y su nombre, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: -se quedó completamente sorprendido ante toda esa información.

Kudou: ¿qué hiciste con ese celular?

Midorikawa: -sonreía con el entrecejo fruncido- lo destruí, sabía que me iban a atrapar así que lo destruí con un ladrillo.

Kudou: Ryuuji Midorikawa, quedas arrestado por asesinatos, innumerables robos en la ciudad y miembro de un grupo de terroristas, llévenselo.

Midorikawa: nunca atraparan a mi líder, nunca.

Los otros dos oficiales desataron al peli verde y se lo llevaron tras las rejas; por alguna parte de la ciudad cerca del océano se encontraba escondido el grupo que ha causado innumerables crímenes en la ciudad, los que no han podido ser atrapados por los oficiales de la policía ni los militares, escondidos entre la sombras, la mafia.

Fubuki: jefe, tenemos noticias de Midorikawa.

?: ¿Enserio? Vaya, buen trabajo chicos los felicito y bien ¿qué paso gemelos? – pregunto el líder de la mafia, sentado y escondido en la oscuridad, lo único que se podía ver era sus ojos.

Atsuya: lo llevaron a la cárcel, tras las rejas.

?: ¡QUE! Ese imbécil –lanzo al suelo una copa con licor, provocando que la copa terminara en fragmentos.

Fubuki: hay algo que no hay que preocuparse líder, el no dijo ninguna palabra de nuestro siguiente ataque.

?: Menos mal, malditos policías me las pagaran.

Suzuno: ¿qué pasara con Midorikawa?

Fubuki: ¿tenemos que sacarlo de ahí jefe?

?: No Fubuki, se me ocurrirá algo para usarlo como ventaja mientras que se pudra en la cárcel, es su castigo por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Sakuma: ¿entonces que va a pasar con nosotros cuatro?

Atsuya: se supone que somos cinco pero sin el alíen somos cuatro.

?: Chicos desde un principio sabía que uno de ustedes sería atrapado, es por eso que yo fui a buscar a alguien más en secreto, para que tomara su puesto, chico puedes pasar –y entre la oscuridad entra alguien presentándose ante los demás.

?: Un gusto en conocerlo jefe.

?: Él será el remplazo de Midorikawa y el sub jefe.

Suzuno: ¿sub jefe?

?: Si, a partir de ahora este chico los dirigirá en sus misiones, él tomara el mando mientras yo no estoy ¿quedo claro?

Todos: ¡SI!

?: Perfecto, Suzuno, Sakuma, Fubuki y Atsuya –los miraba a la vez que los mencionaban uno por uno- pueden retirarse.

Todos: si –los cuatro mencionados se retiraron del lugar dejando solos al líder de la mafia y al chico.

?: Sé qué harás un buen trabajo, confío en ti ¿cuento contigo?

?: si jefe.

?: Excelente, también puedes retirarte –el chico abandono el lugar, dejando al líder de la mafia solo en las sombras- espero que se preparen policías, porque esta rivalidad se acaba cuando nosotros los mafiosos los tengamos en nuestros pies, ya saben que nosotros nos llevamos el dinero del banco, pero no es suficiente para gobernar esta ciudad, matare a quien sea que se interponga en mi camino.

continuara...

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi bellezas, cuídense y sayonarita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellezas cositas regrese con el siguiente capi de la historia ¡HORA DE LEER! :D**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 2)**

En la estación de policía los oficiales seguían investigando acerca del robo en el banco con tal de atrapar a los mafiosos, a pesar de que Goenji, Endou, Hiroto y Kidou estén cansados ellos seguían trabajando en el caso.

Kudou: equipo necesito hablar con ustedes.

Kidou: ¿Qué sucede?

Kudou: saben que ha transcurrido casi una semana desde el crimen en el banco y desde eso ustedes no han dormido, chicos necesitan descansar.

Goenji: jefe, aceptamos que debemos descansar.

Endou: pero la mafia es peligrosa y si bajamos la guardia en cualquier momento podrían atacar.

Kudou: eso lo sé, pero para no bajar la guardia decidí que cada uno tendrá un día libre.

Hiroto: ¿cómo está eso?

Kudou: mañana descansara Goenji, pasado mañana Hiroto, luego Endou y para terminar Kidou, así no descuidaremos el trabajo.

Goenji: con una condición jefe.

Kudou: ¿y cuál es?

Goenji: que en el caso de que la mafia ataque ayudaremos a pesar de que sea nuestro descanso.

Hiroto: me parece bien.

Endou: estoy de acuerdo.

Kidou: yo no tengo ningún problema.

Kudou: está bien, que así sea.

Transcurrieron las horas de trabajo cuando llego el siguiente día, Goenji quien descansa en ese tiempo llego a su hogar para darse un baño para quitarse el mal olor causado por el sudor, la vida de Goenji como policía es de mucha responsabilidad, el deber de controlar situaciones bastante graves y peligrosas; así ha sido su vida, días buenos días malos, días muy agotadores, cogiendo frio, mojándose, aguantando el frio, la nieve, el calor y todo para la seguridad de la ciudad aunque no reciba agradecimiento por su labor social que desempeña como oficial; Shuuya tan concentrado en su trabajo que nunca ha tenido a alguien quien lo acompañe en su vida, tal vez piensa que no ha llegado la persona indicada, pero a la vez sería mucho riesgo que los criminales sepan de tus seres queridos y los tomaran en contra tuya; dejando de lado todo esos pensamientos, Shuuya decidió a dar un paseo por la ciudad y de paso hacer unas compras para la alimentación de hoy, disfrutando de la brisa del viento, el cantar de las aves, Goenji se sentía por primera vez calmado aunque seguía pensando en los mafiosos y sus crímenes, seguía caminado por las calles de la ciudad, en cuanto iba a doblar en la esquina y con su cabeza llena de pensamientos no se fijó que alguien más estaba en su camino, termino chocando con esa persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Goenji: auch, lo siento.

?: No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por estar distraído.

Goenji: también la mía por pensar en muchas cosas, déjame ayudarte.

El peli crema se levantó del suelo y extendió su mano al otro, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, Goenji no veía su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo cabello de la otra persona, este último acepto la mano de Shuuya a lo cual este sintió un especie de escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y más, un calor en su pecho. La otra persona se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de Goenji, se llevó todo su cabello que cubría su rostro a su espalda, dejando a la vista del moreno a un chico de ojos avellanas, su cabello a media cola y una parte de su pelo escondiendo su ojo izquierdo, Goenji se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar.

Goenji: eh, lo siento ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

?: Si estoy bien, no me paso nada –el otro chico sonrío, que para Goenji fue una gesto lindo- ¿eh? ¿Te pasa algo? –Paso su mano en los ojos de Shuuya, que este se quedó maravillado- ¿hay alguien ahí?

Goenji: -reacciona después de unos segundos- perdóname ¿dijiste algo?

?: Nada en especial, pero, ¿podrías ya, soltar mi mano?

Goenji: -la mano del moreno aun sostenía la del chico, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara- así, perdón, eh, disculpa –sintió vergüenza en aquel momento.

?: No te preocupes, creo que perdí algo.

Goenji: hay no, lo siento mucho.

?: No tienes que pedir disculpas, no era nada en especial.

Goenji: ¿y en donde lo conseguiste?

?: En el supermercado.

Goenji: justamente voy a ese lugar, que tal si me acompañas y yo te lo recompensare, no acepto un no.

?: Si insistes, está bien.

Goenji: por cierto, me llamo Goenji Shuuya.

?: Un gusto, yo soy Ichirouta Kazemaru.

Goenji: qué tal si te invito a comer en mi casa.

Kazemaru: me gustaría pero no quiero ser una molestia.

Goenji: no es molestia, recuerda que no acepto un no.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo.

Kazemaru llama mucho la atención de Shuuya, yendo al supermercado ambos chicos, hablaban entre risas mientras hacían las compras; finalizando las compras Goenji llevo a Ichirouta a la casa del peli crema, al llegar al lugar destinado dejaron las compras en la cocina y el moreno preparaba algo de curry mientras su invitado esperaba sentado en el sillón de la sala bebiendo un vaso de agua, con la comida ya lista ambos empezaron a comer acompañado de un jugo de naranja, una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del peli azul.

Kazemaru: Goenji, esta delicioso.

Goenji: no es para tanto.

Kazemaru: es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan delicioso ¿sabes cocinar?

Goenji: si, no tan bien pero lo suficiente para que sea comestible.

Kazemaru: -una risita salió de su boca al igual que Shuuya- tu casa es grande, ¿en todo este espacio vives solo?

Goenji: si, les pertenecía a mis padres pero me la dejaron a mi nombre.

Kazemaru: ¿tus padres?

Goenji: si, no sé exactamente donde están ahora, no me he comunicado con ellos en casi seis años.

Kazemaru: ¿por qué?

Goenji: mi hermana menor sufrió un accidente en otro país y desde ese atentado mis padres han estado pendiente de ella, en cuanto se enteraron se fueron inmediatamente.

Kazemaru: entiendo –esa historia hizo entristecer a Ichirouta.

Goenji: ¿y qué hay de ti?

Kazemaru: bueno, mis padres me abandonaron, a mí y a mi hermano mayor, desde ese día mi hermano me ha cuidado me sacó adelante con mis estudios y en todo lo que necesitaba.

Goenji: ¿y que paso con él?

Kazemaru: pues, él murió hace dos años delante de mí, le dispararon en el pecho, no recuerdo muy bien el rostro del asesino.

Goenji: no quería hacerte recordar esa tragedia, lo siento.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes Goenji.

Goenji: ¿y cómo has podido salir adelante?

Kazemaru: pude terminar mi universidad y conseguirme un trabajo.

Goenji: ¿de qué trabajas?

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Bueno, trabajo en una empresa, soy el asistente del director general ¿y tú?

Goenji: trabajo como oficial de policía.

Kazemaru: ¿Po…policía?

Goenji: si –miraba la cara del peli azul, al parecer se sorprendió bastante- ¿cómo porqué reacciono de esa manera? –Se cuestionaba mentalmente- ¿sucede algo?

Kazemaru: n…no, lo que pasa es que, debe de ser muy agotador trabajar como oficial, ya sabes todo eso de robos, homicidios.

Goenji: si, estos días fueron los más agotadores, hace poco atacaron el banco de la ciudad.

Kazemaru: ¿el banco? Me imagino que se robaron el dinero.

Goenji: así es, y no solo eso también tenían fusiles AK-47, son ilegales en el país; por suerte capturamos a uno de los mafiosos.

Kazemaru: ¿mafiosos? Quieres decir que ¿la mafia ataco el banco?

Goenji: si, esos malditos lo pagaran.

Kazemaru: ¿y que paso con el criminal?

Goenji: se quedara encerrado en la cárcel por el resto de su vida; atrapare a esos delincuentes, los hare pagar por todo lo que han hecho, si es necesario los matare –empezaba como a perder la razón.

Kazemaru: Goenji –empezaba a preocuparse, sintiendo el miedo apoderándose su cuerpo.

Goenji: juro que si tengo a uno de la mafia enfrente mío ¡lo asesinare!

Kazemaru: ¡GOENJI!

Goenji: ¡QUÉ! –Miraba a un Kazemaru completamente asustado- lo siento Kazemaru, no quería asustarte.

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, ese es tu trabajo.

Goenji: Kazemaru, sé que apenas te acabo de conocer, pero quiero protegerte.

Kazemaru: Goenji, estaré bien y gracias por preocuparte por mí –en eso ve el reloj de su muñeca- rayos, ya es tarde, Goenji me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tengo un asunto ahora mismo.

Goenji: ¿te volveré a ver?

Kazemaru: si, te dejo mi número de celular y cuando tengas otro día libre saldremos otra vez –y en un papel escribió su número telefónico- bueno Goenji nos vemos.

Goenji: espera, ten el mío –y le entrega un pedazo de papel con su número de celular-.

Kazemaru: gracias, ahora si nos vemos –se retiró de la casa del peli crema-.

Goenji: este chico, hace que despierte algo en mi interior.

En la vida de Shuuya Goenji paso algo que jamás espero y eso es en haber conocido a Ichirouta Kazemaru, a partir de ahora su vida puede cambiar, ¿es una coincidencia que se hayan conocido, o, es algo que tuvo que pasar? Por otro lado en el escondite de la mafia.

?: ¿Tienen todo preparado?

Atsuya: ya casi jefe.

Fubuki: solo falta las balas de los francotiradores.

Sakuma: Suzuno y yo ya tenemos listos los explosivos.

?: ¿Y qué paso con las bombas de humo y las granadas?

Suzuno: están en camino.

?: Perfecto, ya casi tenemos todo para nuestro siguiente ataque.

Sakuma: ¿y cuál es el siguiente lugar donde robaremos?

?: Aún no se los diré, pero estén preparados para enfrentarse contra la policía, en cuanto tengamos todo listo atacaremos el siguiente lugar; solo una cosa les voy a decir.

Atsuya: ¿Y qué es?

?: No me vayan a fallar, si me entero que uno de ustedes me traiciona, el precio es la muerte ¿quedo claro?

Todos: ¡SI!

?: Váyanse.

De nuevo la mafia volverá a atacar, cada vez más sus crímenes son más peligrosos y riesgosos para la vida de los ciudadanos, pero a la mafia no le importa en lo más mínimo, solo buscan apoderarse de todo y quien se interponga en sus planes, será asesinado.

continuara...

 **Hasta el otro capi, ¡sayonarita! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cositas lindas y hermosas les traigo la continuación de esta historia, así que a leer se ha dicho.**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 3)**

Los días habían transcurrido, ha pasado ya dos semanas desde que la mafia ataco el banco, desde aquel entonces los oficiales recorren con los autos las calles de la ciudad por la seguridad de los ciudadanos; mientras que en la estación de policía continuaban con la investigación en lo que algunos oficiales vigilaban cada zona de la ciudad por medio de unas cámaras instaladas en la localidad, viendo todo desde unos monitores.

Nagumo: jefe, no ha pasado nada en estos últimos días.

Kudou: no hay que confiarnos, en cualquier momento pueden atacar.

Por otro lado de la estación dos oficiales guardaban algunos archivos en portafolios, contenía la información sobre los crímenes que ha cometido la mafia; mientras realizaban el papeleo uno de ellos observaba al otro, veía que de vez en cuando sonreía, una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en los labios.

Endou: Goenji, ¿qué te pasa?

Goenji: eh, ¿por qué lo dices?

Endou: sonríes a cada rato, ¿recuerdas algo o qué?

Goenji: más bien, recuerdo a alguien.

Endou: ¿a alguien? Me imagino que a uno de tus padres o tú hermana.

Goenji: mejor dicho, a alguien especial.

Endou: ¿alguien especial? Goenji, ¿qué te paso en tu día libre?

Goenji: conocí a una persona, no lo conozco del todo bien pero dentro de mí, me dice que quiero estar con él.

Endou: Goenji ¿estás enamorado?

Goenji: es lo más lógico.

Endou:- las palabras de Goenji lo impresionaron bastante, causando que se le cayera de las manos el papeleo que termino de hacer- no lo puedo creer, eso no lo creía de ti.

Goenji: lo mismo digo, siempre concentrado en mí trabajo que nunca me di la oportunidad de amar a alguien.

Endou: será mejor que te cuides, es una persona que acabas de conocer y no sabes cómo es realmente, solo espero que, no te traicione.

Goenji: Endou, con todo respeto, nunca se repite la misma historia.

Endou: eres mi amigo y no quiero que salgas lastimado.

Goenji: no todos les pasan lo mismo.

Endou: ¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunta con desagrado.

Goenji: que te hayan traicionado no significa que a mí me pase lo mismo.

Endou: tú no sabes lo que se siente cuando te mienten.

Goenji: no, no lo sé pero tan solo verte me imagine el dolor que sentías en aquel tiempo; no quiero comenzar una discusión, pero, supéralo ya y olvídalo.

Endou: ¡NUNCA OLVIDARE A SHIRO! –Levanto la voz siendo este invadido por la ira, al igual que Shuuya; por unos segundos reacciono dándose cuenta de las palabras que había dicho- lo siento Goenji.

Goenji: no te preocupes, ¿estarás tranquilo?

Endou: si, parece que necesitaba sacar mi odio.

Goenji: recuerda que nos tienes cuando lo necesites, siempre te apoyaremos, para eso estamos los compañeros y amigos.

Endou: Gracias –le extendió la mano, un gesto de agradecimiento y el peli crema lo acepto- será mejor que recoja y vuela archivar los documentos.

Goenji: déjame ayudarte.

Endou: Gracias.

Ambos empezaron a recoger los archivos regados en el piso, en cuanto terminaron esta vez ya de archivar y guardarlos en portafolios buscaban en los cajones un espacio para guardar la información y encontraron un espacio extra para guardar los papeles. Terminando de archivar ambos oficiales se reunieron con los demás y el jefe de policía en la sala de vigilancia, concentrados observaban en los monitores la ciudad, pero esa concentración se fue cuando se presenció el sonido de un celular, que pertenece al jefe de policía.

Kudou: -contesta a la llamada- ¿diga?

?: ¿Cómo esta jefe? –la voz del sujeto sonaba tenebrosa.

Kudou: ¿quién es usted? –esa pregunta llamo la atención de los presentes.

?: Solo le vengo a decir que se prepare para un juego.

Kudou: aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

?: Eso lo averiguara, algún día.

Kudou: ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –la conciencia que tenía se esfumo, la actitud del sujeto quien le llamaba no le agradaba.

?: Hay muchas cosas que quiero.

Kudou: ¿De qué juego habla?

?: Uno donde, algunos de sus sucios oficiales terminaran muertos.

Kudou: no hable mal de mi equipo –cada vez más crecía su enojo-.

?: Será mejor que termine esta llamada, estense preparados para jugar, oh, me corrijo, estense preparados, para morir.

Kudou: te atrapare quien seas que seas.

?: Se ve que los policías son unos necios.

Kudou: mira maldito, el día en el que te atraparemos juro que acabare…

?: ¡Soy el líder de la mafia!

Kudou: ¡¿QUÉ?! Ahora tengo más razones para atraparte, si es necesario te matare.

?: Ja, quiero verlo.

Kudou: -la llamada termino, dejando al jefe de la policía sumamente enojado- maldito.

Hiroto: ¿quién era jefe?

Kudou: el líder de la maldita mafia.

Goenji: hablaban de un juego ¿qué quiso decir?

Kudou: no lo sé con exactitud, pero prepárense por cualquier cosa ¿entendido?

Endou: a la orden.

Las horas transcurrían y nada indebido había ocurrido en ese tiempo, los oficiales nunca despegaron sus vistas en los monitores, ya preparados para cualquier crimen con sus armas de fuego recargadas, balas guardados en sus bolsillos y con chalecos antibalas puestos. Llego un momento cuando en uno de los ordenadores se mostró humo saliendo en uno de los edificios de la ciudad.

Goenji: ¿qué paso ahí?

Nagumo: jefe, reportan una explosión dentro del museo.

Kudou: ¡EQUIPO ANDANDO!

Los oficiales salieron de la estación, se subieron a las patrullas y se dirigían al museo con las sirenas de los autos prendidas, los pobladores dieron paso a la policía en la carretera y en poco tiempo y a velocidad llegaron al lugar destinado, encontrándose con sus demás camaradas rodeando el museo, el jefe y los demás oficiales se bajaron de los vehículos y se acercaron a los demás.

Kudou: ¿cómo paso esto?

Kidou: eso estamos averiguando jefe.

Kudou: -su celular volvió a sonar- ¿Quién es?

?: El juego empezó.

Kudou: Así que fueron ustedes.

?: Así es, los esperan adentro.

Kudou: -esta vez fue Kudou quien corto la llamada- equipo, la mafia realizo esto.

Goenji: este es el juego de que hablaban ¿o me equivoco?

Kudou: no Goenji, tienes toda la razón.

Endou: deberíamos entrar jefe.

Kudou: aún no, esperen mis indicaciones y síganme.

Hiroto: a la orden.

Goenji, Endou, Kidou y Hiroto junto con Kudou se acercaron al edificio pero sin adentrarse en el museo escuchando estruendo dentro; mientras dentro del museo la mafia hace de la suyas, vestidos de negro con antifaces que escondía sus rostros, disparando por todos lados del edificio, el sonido de un móvil fue lo que dejo que los criminales se detuvieran un momento.

?: Diga jefe…si…entendido…lo haremos –corto la llamada y guardo su móvil- acaban de llegar los oficiales que quería el líder, nos ordenó que hagamos todo lo posible para que esos sujetos entren.

Atsuya: entonces llamemos su atención con algo divertido, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad Suzuno?

Suzuno: claro.

Sakuma: será más divertido si fuera desde la cima del edificio.

?: Háganlo como sea, nuestro objetivo es que los oficiales mueran, Suzuno me imagino que ya lo tienes preparado, adelántate y dale a los oficiales un espectáculo.

Suzuno: entendido –siguiendo las órdenes se fue dejando a los demás-.

Fubuki: ¿y nosotros que haremos?

?: Seguir disparando ¡Andando!

De nuevo las balas se hicieron presentes, cuadros, pinturas, esculturas entre otras cosas destruidas por completo al parecer la mafia no se centraron esta vez en robar, si no en acabar con la policía; Suzuno llego al techo del edificio con un armamento que guardaba en una mochila que llevaba en su espalda y en uno de los bolsillos saco una granada. Mientras con los oficiales fuera del museo.

Kudou: ¡TENEMOS RODEADO EL EDIFICIO! - grito desde afuera el jefe de policía por medio de un megáfono. Se escuchaban las ruidosas sirenas de las patrullas y las fuertes patadas de Goenji y Endou, intentando de abrir las puertas del museo.

Goenji: necesitamos más fuerza, Kidou, Hiroto ¿pueden ayudarnos?

Hiroto: claro.

Endou: -los cuatro se posaron enfrente de la puerta- todos juntos a la cuenta de tres; uno…dos…tres – con la fuerza unida de los oficiales lograron abrir las puertas.

Kidou: esperen ¿qué es eso?-levanto su vista al cielo, cuando vio un objeto caer hacia ellos-.

Kudou: -llamando la atención del jefe, con unos binoculares logro ver a distancia lo que era ese objeto- es una granada, ¡TODOS ADENTRO!

Siguiendo las órdenes del jefe todos se adentraron al museo y lo hicieron justo a tiempo ya que la granada al tocar el piso el material explosivo fue liberado provocando que la estrada fuera bloqueada por unos peñascos; el humo aún no se había desvanecido por completo pero lo suficiente para que Kudou y el resto de su equipo lograran ver su camino, logrando visualizar que todo estaba devastado y completamente silencioso, el sonido de un celular se hizo presente, siendo este perteneciente al jefe de la policía.

Kudou: ¿quién habla? –Del otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchaba una risa escalofriante-.

?: Son tan idiotas, después de tanto tiempo llego el momento en el que los policías mueran.

Kudou: si es todo lo que tiene que decir yo mejor cuelgo –dicho y hecho corto la llamada- equipo escuchen, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, cualquier mafioso puede aparecer para atacarnos hay que estar bien atentos en nuestro alrededor.

Todos: ¡SI!

Kudou: bien –en ese momento unos estampidos se escuchaban- eso viene desde arriba.

Goenji: ahí están la mafia.

Kudou: vamos.

Mientras con la mafia.

?: Diga jefe…entendido; oigan los malditos polis ya están adentro.

Fubuki: genial, ahora si se pondrá más interesante.

Atsuya: llego la hora de jugar enserio.

?: Hagamos que ellos vengan a nosotros, sigan disparando.

El "juego" inicio, la mafia busca acabar con los oficiales ¿lo conseguirán? ¿Qué ocurrirá con los oficiales?

 **Continuara…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi hermosuras, sayonarita.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 4)**

La mafia seguían atacando el museo, un edificio para ser exactos de diez pisos donde los criminales se encontraban en el quinto piso, mientras que los oficiales localizados en el segundo, con sus armas de fuego en sus manos recorrían por los pasillos a pasos sigilosos y habitaciones del lugar acompañado de los disparos ocasionados por los mafiosos, todo cualquier objeto encontrado por los oficiales estaba completamente destrozado.

Hiroto: es raro que la mafia no quiera estas cosas de valor.

Kudou: ellos buscan matarnos.

Goenji: ¿y era necesario destruir casi todo el museo?

Kudou: lo hicieron para llamar nuestra atención, y si nos quieren nos tendrán, solo que hay que ser muy cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos por ellos.

Endou: de seguro que ya saben que estamos adentro, es por eso que siguen disparando ¿no es así?

Kudou: así es, Kidou calcula cómo en que piso se encuentran los mafiosos.

Kidou: no estoy seguro pero al considerar los disparos se escuchan algo cerca, deben de estar por el quinto piso.

Kudou: está bien, equipo estén bien atentos.

Todos: ¡SI!

Mientras los oficiales seguían caminando por los pasillos, la mafia seguía haciendo de las suyas con unas metralletas disparando por todas partes del edificio sin dejar un rincón por destrozar, de nuevo el mismo móvil sonó.

?: Lo escucho jefe.

?: Dejen de disparar y vayan al techo, quiero que esos malditos mueran al aire libre.

?: Entendido- corto la llamada- todos escuchen- los demás prestaron atención- dejemos de disparar, nos vamos al techo del edificio.

Fubuki: ¿qué, por qué?

?: Ordenes del jefe, andando.

Siguiendo al chico todos se dirigían a la terraza subiendo por las escaleras a pasos apresurados, pero uno de ellos se detuvo al sentir un dolor, dejando caer su arma llamando la atención de todos.

Fubuki: ahg –el dolor venía de su pecho y poso una de sus manos en el- duele –dijo mentalmente-.

Atsuya: Hermano – preocupado se acerca a su hermano- ¿estás bien?

?: ¿Puedes continuar?

Fubuki: si, no es para tanto, ya se me está pasando el dolor –mintió y es que ese malestar era cada vez más doloroso así que lo disimulaba-.

?: Atsuya quédate cerca de tu hermano y no te alejes mucho de él, estate atento.

Atsuya: a la orden.

?: y Fubuki no te esfuerces demasiado, en caso de que sigas sintiéndote mal avísame y veré que puedo hacer ¿entendido?

Fubuki: si, está bien.

?: Correcto, sigamos.

Sakuma: si, de seguro Suzuno nos está esperando en la terraza.

Atsuya: vamos Shiro.

Fubuki: está bien –recoge su arma de fuego del piso- a pesar de que se haya unido a nosotros, es una buena persona – pensó al ver ese chico que era su sub jefe-.

Mientras los mafiosos seguían su camino, con los oficiales presenciaban un completo silencio al no escuchar los disparos de arriba, dejando a estos confundidos.

Goenji: no se oyen los disparos.

Hiroto: si es así deben de estar planeando algo.

Kudou: no hay que dejarse engañar –su teléfono vuelve a sonar- ¿diga?

?: Los esperan arriba en el techo.

Kudou: si en verdad quieres asesinarnos ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

?: Me encantaría pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con sus mugrosos cuerpos, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Kudou: -la actitud del criminal lo molestaba, era evidente tan solo verlo apretándose los dientes- ¿cómo qué?

?: Verlos morir, adiós y disfruten sus últimos minutos de vida, muéranse –finalizo la llamada, diciendo lo último en forma de diversión-.

Kudou: equipo, los mafiosos nos esperan en el techo.

Endou: es por eso que ya no se escuchan los disparos.

Kidou: lo más seguro es que ya están ahí.

Kudou: aún no lo sabemos, hay que seguir avanzando y recuerden, estén atentos.

Regresando con la mafia, el grupo de criminales ya había llegado en el techo, donde se reencontraron con el otro criminal peli blanco.

Suzuno: ¿qué paso?

?: Ordenes del jefe, tenemos que esperar a los oficiales a que lleguen aquí ¿quedo claro?

Todos: Si

?: Esto será divertido, pero, ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? –dijo mentalmente, se perdió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que cierto peli plata lo saco de su mente-.

Fubuki: ¿sucede algo? –Coloca una de sus manos en el hombro del contrario-.

?: No, no pasa nada, y tú ¿cómo sigues de tu dolor?

Fubuki: bien, ya no me duele.

?: Buenas noticias, prepárate para lo que viene, y eso va para ustedes también.

Todos: a la orden.

Mientras con los oficiales continuaron caminando por el pasillo presenciando cada vez más el desastre ocasionado por la mafia, se detuvieron al llegar a una habitación donde las paredes, el techo y el piso estaban en un tono negro, el olor era a quemado, la mayoría de los objetos eran calcinados, convertidos en cenizas y otros simplemente las llamas aun los consumía, esas dichosas flamas iluminaban ese cuarto obscurecido del museo.

Goenji: aquí fue donde ocurrió la explosión.

Kudou: si, tengan cuidado al pisar –no solo las llamas se encontraban en aquel cuarto sino que también por el pasillo- tenemos que pasar por aquí.

Endou: pero jefe, es peligroso caminar en esta parte.

Kudou: lo sé, pero no tenemos otro camino que tomar –y una vez más su móvil volvió a sonar, teniendo una llamada entrante- ¿diga?

?: Se me estaba olvidando en decirle algo sumamente interesante.

Kudou: ¿ahora qué quieres bastardo? –contesto totalmente enfurecido-.

?: Debajo del museo mis queridos criminales dejaron una bomba de tiempo.

Kudou: ¡¿QUÉ?!

?: Como lo escuchaste –decía satisfactoriamente- en una hora todo, completamente el museo terminara desapareciendo, quedando en escombro como le paso una parte del banco, y ustedes se irán con el edificio, quedaran debajo de toda esa ruina.

Kudou: ¿y vas a dejar que tus hombres acaben de la misma forma que nosotros?

?: Ellos no me importan, solo quiero que ustedes malditos policías desaparezcan.

Kudou: eres un…

?: No puedo esperar más para presenciar ese espectáculo que viene, solo falta 45 minutos, así que perdieron 15 minutos de su tiempo, prepárense ya que ustedes serán parte del show, que no tengan suerte.

Kudou: -finalizo la llamada y guardo su móvil- equipo, debajo del edificio los mafiosos colocaron una bomba.

Kidou: no puede ser.

Hiroto: tenemos que salir de aquí, hay que regresar a la entrada ahora.

Goenji: no podemos, recuerda que está bloqueada.

Kudou: hay que llegar al techo del museo, solo tenemos 45 minutos para acabar con esto y si tenemos que morir, moriremos para proteger a los ciudadanos.

Endou: el jefe tiene razón, no podemos darnos por vencidos ahora.

Hiroto: eso es cierto, entonces andando que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Goenji: si –seguían caminando pero esta vez a pasos apresurados, avanzaban por aquel pasillo en llamas y con toda seguridad pudieron pasar sin ningún problema- Kazemaru, si muero en esta situación estaré feliz de haberte conocido, aunque no podré decirte, lo que siento por ti –Pensó continuando su camino.

Subían por varias escaleras, pasaron por los pasillos completamente ametrallados por las balas, hasta que los oficiales llegaron al octavo piso, pero por el camino el piso estaba por derrumbarse, Endou dio un pequeño paso pero fue un gran error, el camino termino por derrumbarse cayendo todo al piso anterior, ahora no quedaba una gran parte del camino.

Kidou: ¿qué haremos ahora?

Goenji: hay que saltar.

Endou: ¿qué? pero la mayor parte se derrumbó.

Kudou: Goenji tiene razón hay que saltar para llegar al otro lado.

Hiroto, puede ser arriesgado.

Kidou: no lo creo, si tomamos impulso podemos pasar sin problemas.

Hiroto: de acuerdo, entonces quiero ser el primero –guardo su arma y retrocedió unos pasos atrás, mientras que los demás abrieron el camino-.

Endou: tu puedes Hiroto.

Hiroto: -empezó a correr, cosa que si lo ayudo a ganar impulso, dio un gran salto y sin problemas logro llegar al otro punto del pasillo- ustedes siguen, yo los ayudo a atraparlos.

Y así de la misma forma lograron cruzar por ese camino destrozado, solo quedaba Goenji, quien ya había saltado, pero antes de conseguir en lograr pasar ese camino, una parte más se derrumbó del pasillo, Shuuya se agarraba fuertemente de un tubo que se encontraba ahí en ese piso destrozado, los demás lo ayudaron a subir y todos los oficiales consiguieron pasar por ese camino. Subieron nuevamente por las escaleras con sus pistolas ya preparadas en las manos, llegaron al noveno y penúltimo piso que estaba libre, completamente intacto, sin ninguna destrucción encontrada ahí, así que los policías pudieron pasar sin ningún problema; de nuevo subieron por los escalones pero estos eran más largos, después de tanto caminar por aquellas escaleras consiguieron llegar hasta una puerta donde era el décimo piso que al igual que el camino anterior estaba intacto; los oficiales no lo tomaron de importancia así que sin problemas pasaron por el pasillo, hasta que lograron llegar a la última puerta del museo.

Kudou: bien, equipo solo nos queda media hora para acabar con esto, ¿todos listos?

Todos: ¡SI!

Con una patada dada por el jefe abrieron la última puerta del edificio, en el techo el viento soplaba muy fuerte levantando los cabellos de los oficiales, pero, recibieron una gran sorpresa, una lluvia de balas empezó aparecer causado por los mafiosos, quienes se protegen detrás de grandes cajas encontradas en el techo; rápidamente los oficiales se dispersaron colocándose uno tras una caja y al igual que los criminales empezaron a disparar.

Era como una pelea, donde las balas eran participes y no dejaban de salir esos escupitajos de aceros, un grupo buscando acabar con el otro ¿cómo terminara todo esto? ¿Quiénes terminaron acabados en esta pelea?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoooola otra vez mis lindas cositas, les dejo la continuación de la historia, a leer.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o Rescatarte (capitulo 5)**

Una pelea donde las balas eran participes y no dejaban de salir esos escupitajos de acero, un grupo buscando acabar con el otro; la vida de los oficiales y los mafiosos están en juego, mientras transcurrían los minutos los oficiales por más que disparaban no lograban en darles a la mafia, las balas terminaban impactándose en esas cajas de madera, hasta que cierto peli rojo logro en darle a uno de los criminales en el pecho.

Hiroto: jefe, me parece que le di a uno de ellos –le informo a Kudou entre los ruidosos disparos de las armas-.

Kudou: será mejor que se rindan de una vez –les habla a la mafia-.

?: Eso nunca va a pasar.

Fubuki: debemos apresurarnos o si no la bomba será activada.

?: Tienes razón, Atsuya.

Atsuya: ahg – Atsuya fue quien recibió el disparo, quejándose del dolor-.

?: Atsuya ¿estás bien?

Atsuya: si, no fue nada –se desabrocho su camisa para dejar a la vista un chaleco anti balas- siempre vengo protegido.

?: En momentos como este tienes que ser dramático –le reprocho aun disparando a los oficiales- no es hora de jugar –le dijo en forma de regaño-.

Atsuya: ya pues, me concentro.

?: Malditos oficiales –pensó a la vez que recargaba su arma para continuar disparando; unos minutos después su móvil volvió a sonar- diga jefe.

?: Solo les queda cinco minutos, será mejor que digan adiós, al parecer no me sirvieron de nada, inútiles.

?: Pero jefe…-el jefe de la mafia corto la llamada- diablos.

Sakuma: que te dijo el jefe –seguía disparando-.

?: Este es el fin chicos.

Suzuno: al menos nosotros no seremos los únicos.

?: Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Fubuki: ¿qué? será imposible salir.

?: ¡ES UNA ORDEN MALDICIÓN! –Grito de desesperación- Suzuno ¿trajiste las bombas de humo? –recibió una respuesta positiva por parte mencionado-.

Los oficiales aún seguían disparando a pesar de que la mafia dejo de atacar, dejando a los policías confundidos decidieron detener los dispararos.

Kudou: ¿qué estarán planeando? –Se preguntó a sí mismo en un susurro-.

Goenji: jefe, solo tenemos cuatro minutos antes de que…

Kudou: la bomba, diablos lo olvide por completo –molesto golpeo la donde estaba reguardado-.

Endou: este es el final.

Kidou: es lo más seguro, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Kudou: ¡SALGAN CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! -volvió a gritar el jefe de policías, al ver que los criminales no daban ni una señal los oficiales salieron desde las cajas con las pistolas en las manos para mirar que pasaba- ¿no están?

Hiroto: de seguro se habrán escapado, es lo más pro… -no termino de hablar cuando vio a uno de los mafiosos lanzar un objeto –una bomba –pero esa bomba libero el humo, provocando que los oficiales no pudieran ver nada-.

Con los policías sin ver por el humo los mafiosos aprovecharon esa oportunidad para escapar de ese lugar, ganando impulso y saltando a otros tejados alejándose del museo, sin embargo Goenji a pesar con el humo presente logro observar a uno de ellos alejándose del edificio, así que al igual tomo impulso para pasar a otro techo de un solo salto.

Kudou: ¡GOENJI!

Goenji: uno de ellos se escapa, voy tras él, será mejor que se alejen –dijo para perseguir al criminal-.

Kudou: -Con el viento que volvió a soplar el humo empezaba a desvanecerse logrando que los oficiales vieran a los criminales tomar caminos diferentes- hagamos lo mismo que Goenji, pero cada uno ira tras un mafioso.

Todos: ¡SI!

Kudou: -Haciendo lo mismo que Shuuya el resto de los oficiales tomaron impulso logrando llegar a techos diferentes- síganlos, nos reuniremos en el museo.

Regresando con Goenji el peli crema saltaba de techo en techo, persiguiendo al mafioso tratando de atraparlo aun que era muy rápido el criminal, pero Shuuya no dejaba de correr por más cansado que estaba lo único que quería era capturar al miembro de la mafia. Ahora ambos corrían por las calles de la ciudad a lo muy lejos del museo, un miembro de la policía apareció repentinamente en el camino del mafioso con pistolas en las manos, sin embargo el criminal fue rápido y de un disparo acabo con el oficial con la bala atravesando su frente, y sin problemas continuo su escapada, esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se encontraba en su camino, hasta que se adentró a un callejón sin salida.

?: Diablos –maldijo, observaba la pared que para su suerte no era tan alto- si salto podre pasar por el otro lado – mientras dio unos pasos atrás para ganar impulso nuevamente- aquí voy- empezó a correr, cuando estaba a punto de dar el salto fue interrumpido por Goenji quien lo sorprendió aventándose desde el tejado para caer encima del criminal, teniendo a este boca arriba- ¡maldito! –trataba de sacar sus armas, cuando al fin tenía en sus manos sus armas de fuego el oficial se los arrebato a la fuerza y con ellas apuntaba al mafioso, este último forcejeaba para liberarse pero fue en vano, así que solo atino en ver los ojos negros del oficial-.

Goenji: no hagas ningún movimiento porque jalo del gatillo, ahora te quitaras esa máscara negra o si no te lo quito a la fuerza–obligaba al criminal mientras tenía las pistolas con las puntas en su pecho-.

?: Si eso quieres –cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la máscara, le dio un golpe en el pecho contrario, recupero sus pistolas y como pudo le dio una patada en el estómago y un puñetazo en la boca provocando que sangrara, Shuuya iba a regresar el golpe pero su puño fue detenido y volvió hacer golpeado, con uno de sus pies el criminal empujo a Goenji cayendo al suelo liberándose de su agarre, aprovechando que Shuuya estaba adolorido y sin moverse dio ese salto y logro escapar del oficial-.

Goenji: demonios –se limpiaba la sangre de su boca cuando se escuchó un gran estallido, era la bomba que libero la carga explosiva derrumbando el museo levantando una gran cantidad de humo negro y fuego por los cielos, Shuuya se quedó atónito ante esa situación, el pensar de que si no se hubiera alejado del museo lo más seguro es que justo ahora se encontraría debajo de todo los escombros del edificio; el sonido de su móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, así que contesto a la llamada- diga.

Kudou: Goenji ¿estás bien?

Goenji: si, me encuentro bien; tenía a uno de ellos jefe, pero se me escapo.

Kudou: malditos ¿hasta dónde lo seguiste?

Goenji: le contare todo cuando lo vea.

Kudou: está bien, todos estamos cerca del museo, si no hubiéramos escapado a tiempo de seguro estaríamos…

Goenji: lo se jefe, lo sé; enseguida voy para allá.

Corto la llamada para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el jefe de policía, con trabajo podía caminar ya que el golpe que recibió en el estómago fue con una gran fuerza que con un solo movimiento que realice el dolor es insoportable, así que a pasos ligeros y con lentitud logro llegar al lugar destinado reuniéndose con sus demás compañeros, podía apreciar de cerca el museo completamente destruido terminado en escombro y los camiones de bomberos con sus ruidosas sirenas apagando las llamas y los reporteros informando de lo ocurrido; Goenji le conto todo a Kudou y no solo al jefe sino que también a sus otros compañeros lo que paso en el callejón con el criminal y los golpes que recibió por parte de él.

Goenji: me dio un gran golpe en el estómago, aprovecho que estaba lastimado para que pudiera huir.

Kudou: pero puedes sanar tus heridas ¿no?

Goenji: si, eso creo –nuevamente volvió a sonar su teléfono, así que contesto a la llamada- diga.

?: Goenji, soy Kazemaru, acabo de ver en las noticias lo que ocurrió en el museo ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? –preguntaba preocupado-.

Goenji: hola Kazemaru, si estoy bien, aunque con algunos golpes pero no es nada, no pasó nada grave.

Kazemaru: estaba preocupado por ti.

Goenji: no tienes por qué preocuparte, ya paso el peligro.

Kazemaru: pero la mafia volvió a escapar.

Goenji: si, lo sé, pero a la próxima no lo harán –tan solo pensar en la preocupación de Ichirouta lo hacía sentir mal- necesito verte Kazemaru.

Kudou: Goenji –lo llamo en un tono serio, el peli crema aparto un poco su teléfono de su oreja para escuchar las palabras de su jefe- puedes tomarte un descanso, pasado mañana te vemos.

Goenji: gracias jefe –volvió a pegar su móvil en su oreja- Kazemaru ¿estas ocupado?

Kazemaru: no ¿por qué?

Goenji: te veo en una hora en mi casa.

Kazemaru: está bien ahí te veo.

Goenji: de acuerdo –corto la llamada, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho a uno de sus compañeros llamándole- ¿pasa algo Endou?

Endou: no, nada importante, solo te vengo a decir que descansa todo lo necesario y que tus heridas sanen cuanto antes.

Goenji: Gracias Endou –se retiró del lugar dejando a un castaño pensativo-.

Endou: tengo el presentimiento, de que ese tal Kazemaru oculta algo; me cae una mala espina –pensó a la vez que se acercaba al jefe de los policías-.

Mientras en el escondite de la mafia, su líder completamente enojado y decepcionado se tomó el desquite con los demás del grupo, hasta llego al punto de darle un golpe a uno de ellos.

?: ¡INUTILES! –tiro con fuerza al piso una botella de vino, provocando que se destrozara-.

?: No se preocupe jefe, a la próxima acabaremos con ellos.

?: Mas les vale que sea así, porque si no yo mismo seré quien acabe con ustedes si no hacen bien su trabajo, malditos sabandijas–enfurecido dejo a solas a los demás retirándose del escondite-.

Suzuno: estúpidos policías.

Sakuma: pero a la próxima van a ver, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con la mafia.

?: Por ahora solo hay que planear otro ataque, y esta vez los oficiales no se libran.

Atsuya: si, por cierto ¿cómo te fue con ese policía en el callejón? –le pregunto a su sub jefe-.

?: No quiero hablar de eso, me la va a pagar por haberme atacado de sorpresa –furioso golpeo la pared sacando su ira- escuchen, será mejor tomar un ligero descanso.

Fubuki: pero nunca…

?: Es lo mejor para nosotros Fubuki, más para ti por el dolor que sentiste en aquella ocasión, es una orden ¿está claro?

Todos: ¡SI!

?: Bien, pueden retirarse, menos tu Shiro que necesito hablar contigo –los demás se retiraron del lugar quedando dos criminales a solas- esos dolores que has estado sintiendo no son normales, es por eso que te pido que descanses.

Fubuki: estoy bien, no necesito reposar.

?: No seas necio y descansa, que puede que tu dolor sea un impedimento para la misión, reposa y estate listo ¿entendido?

Fubuki: pero…

?: ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Fubuki: si, está bien, lo hare solo por el equipo y para no inquietar a Atsuya.

?: Bien, puedes retirarte.

Fubuki: -dicho y obedeciendo las indicaciones el peli plata se retiró del lugar, con la mente lleno de irresoluciones- tengo el presentimiento, que él oculta algo.

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **NOTE TIME: el capitulo anterior y este capi mi boyfriend lo escribió (¿cuando escribiré yo?**

 **Bueno cositas nos vemos en la continuación, sayonarita.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA hermosas cositas, solo le vango a saludar y dejarles el capi siguiente, a leer.**_

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o Rescatarte (capitulo 6)**

Goenji ya se encontraba en su casa esperando a su invitado, mientras llegaba Shuuya se dispuso a desempolvar y recoger la basura limpiando su hogar para recibir en un buen ambiente a Kazemaru, aunque lo inquietaba aun el malestar que gano por parte del criminal quejándose por cada movimiento que hacía el dolor se presentaba; pero termino de asear las habitaciones de su hogar, levantando los utensilios de limpieza guardándolos en el armario de la cocina y se dispuso a descansar sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a su invitado, con su mano se daba masajes suaves en la zona golpeada al menos para tranquilizar el dolor según él y a su forma. Pasaron los minutos exactamente hora y media e Ichirouta no había llegado, impaciente e inquieto empezaba a preocuparse el peli crema, viendo ver los segundos pasar por medio de las manecillas del reloj, hasta que, el timbre se escuchó, Goenji se levantó despacio del sofá dirigiéndose a la entrada, ya encontrado enfrente de la puerta giro la manilla encontrado al peli azul enfrente de él, con los ojos clavados en Ichirouta.

Goenji: hola Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: hola –Shuuya le dio el pase a su casa- ¿seguro que estás bien? –Se acercó tomando con sus manos el rostro de Goenji-.

Goenji: si, no pasó nada grave.

Kazemaru: Goenji –de golpe y por sorpresa lo abraza rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Shuuya-.

Goenji: -ante el abrazo se sonrojo a la vez que correspondía a ese acto cálido para él, sin embargo- ahg –dejo salir un gemido de dolor, en aquel abrazo pegaron sus cuerpos con fuerza-.

Kazemaru: Goenji, ¿te paso algo?

Goenji: bien, uno de la mafia me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, pero no es para tanto.

Kazemaru: déjame ver.

Goenji: es enserio Kazemaru, no es nada grave.

Kazemaru: grave se volverá si no lo atiendes a tiempo, así que por favor déjame ver el golpe –los ojos del peli azul empezaban a cristalizarse, trataba de convencer al peli crema- me preocupas.

Goenji: está bien tú ganas.

Shuuya se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa, levanto un poco la playera negra que tenía puesta dejando a la vista su abdomen donde se presenciaba un gran golpe con unos tonos morado y rojo, Ichirouta le dio un ligero toque pero provoco que el peli crema se quejara de dolor.

Kazemaru: esto es malo, después regreso.

Goenji: ¿A dónde vas?

Kazemaru: por unas cosas, ¿dónde están tus llaves?

Goenji: en el estante cerca de la puerta.

Kazemaru: -tomo las llaves de la casa- no te preocupes no me tardo.

Goenji: cuídate en el camino.

El peli azul salió de la casa dejando solo a un Goenji adolorido; la cabeza del peli crema se llenaba de pensamientos, preguntándose a donde se había ido Kazemaru o que fue a buscar, pero él se preocupaba más de su seguridad a pesar de que lo conoció hace poco lo considera una persona preciada e importante para él. Mientras con la ausencia de Ichirouta, Shuuya se recostó en el sofá con los ojos entrecerrados y dándose nuevamente los leves frotes en su abdomen dejando salir una que otra queja de dolor, pero a pesar de ese dolor él solo pensaba en Kazemaru; paso media hora que Shuuya se quedó dormido pero fue despertado por el sonido de la puerta principal, Ichirouta había regresado con una bolsa dejando las llaves de la casa en el mismo estante.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿aun te duele mucho?

Goenji: más o menos, pero el dolor es inaguantable.

Kazemaru: -se acerca al oficial y se sienta en el sofá junto a él- vas a estar bien, por ahora acomódate y levanta otra vez tu playera.

Goenji: -obedeciendo, realizo la acción que Ichirouta le había pedido- ¿qué vas a hacerme?

Kazemaru: remediar ese golpe que te dieron, pero Goenji.

Goenji: dime ¿ocurre algo?

Kazemaru: te dije que levantaras tu playera, no que te la quitaras –el rostro del peli azul se había puesto en un ardiente carmesí al ver a Shuuya con el torso descubierto, aunque le gustaba verlo de esa manera viendo su torso y abdomen bien formado de Goenji-.

Goenji: ¿te molesta?

Kazemaru: n…no para…nada –los nervios empezaban apoderarse de él- hay no, si me acerco más a Goenji de seguro que me desmayare, tiene un cuerpo perfecto –pensó aun observando la parte descubierta de Shuuya-.

Goenji: por cierto ¿qué trajiste en esa bolsa?

Kazemaru: medicamentos, vendas, cosas para aliviar ese dolor que tienes –dijo a la vez que buscaba en la bolsa, en cuanto encontró un pequeño botecito se lo había entregado al peli crema- es una crema para los dolores, póntelo en la zona golpeada y extiéndelo con unos suaves masajes por todo el golpe.

Goenji: -recibiendo la crema, realizo los pasos indicados por el peli azul colocándose un poco de la crema en el golpe esparciéndolo con unos ligeros frotes, a pesar de estando quejándose de dolor sentía una frescura en su zona golpeada-.

Kazemaru: ¿cómo lo sientes?

Goenji: frío, pero no siento el mismo dolor que antes, como que bajo la intensidad de dolor se podía decir.

Kazemaru: eso es porque está haciendo efecto, esta crema es para deshacer los dolores dados por medio de golpes, ahora levántate lentamente.

Goenji: -con lentitud se levantó del sofá para sentarse, sin embargo tenía a Kazemaru muy cerca de él y se miraron contemplando los ojos del otro en un silencio; fue por unos segundos hasta que Shuuya tomo la palabra- Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: ¿eh? Perdón, me quede pensativo –tomo nuevamente la bolsa sacando de ella una caja de capsulas- toma esto, te ayudara a que sanes pronto, te traeré un vaso con agua.

Goenji: -recibió la medicina ofrecida por el peli azul, quien se dirigía a la cocina siendo este último observado por el dueño de la casa; Shuuya por su parte pensaba en ese momento en que tenía a Ichirouta cerca de él, ese pequeño momento lo hizo sentir algo cálido en su pecho, cosa que nunca había sentido en toda su vida.

Kazemaru: -mientras en la cocina Ichirouta estaba más concentrado en ese instante donde vio por primera vez los ojos de Goenji muy cerca a los suyos, recordar como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo en aquel entonces lo hacía querer a estar más cerca de Shuuya- primero sin su playera y ahora sus ojos cerca a los míos, si sigue algo más por el estilo, no sé si podre contenerme –pensó al tiempo que servía un vaso con agua, en poco tiempo en haber conocido al oficial, el peli azul ya empezaba a enamorarse de él, sin embargo a veces se preguntaba si era correcto amar a una persona que hace poco había conocido. Después de estar sumergido en su mente se regresó a la sala siendo esperado por Goenji, el peli azul le entrego al peli crema el recipiente lleno de agua y este último le dio las gracias- no es nada, ahora puedes tomarte la capsula.

Goenji: -se tomó la capsula y el agua dejando el vaso en una pequeña mesa de lado del sofá- gracias por ayudarme Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no hay problema, lo hago para que te recuperes, ahora solo queda esperar una hora para que te pueda vendar el abdomen.

Goenji: por cierto, ¿cómo sabes estas cosas de medicina?

Kazemaru: bueno, tome cursos de medicina por un tiempo porque mi difunto hermano se peleaba con otras personas y siempre salía lastimado, me preocupaba bastante por él así que decidí tomar esa carrera, no dure mucho tiempo pero si lo necesario para ayudar a mi hermano.

Goenji: si te sirvió de mucho.

Kazemaru: sí, aunque llego un momento en el que mi hermano se enfermó muy grave, no teníamos la cantidad necesaria para pagar una consulta médica y a causa de eso no sabía qué hacer, llegue al punto de desesperarme.

Goenji:…..

Kazemaru: pero con mi poco conocimiento sabía que medicamentos necesitaba y mi hermano pudo recuperarse, me sentí aliviado en haberlo ayudado.

Goenji: eres una gran persona, de seguro que también tú hermano lo fue.

Kazemaru: sí, él fue una buena persona que no merecía morir –contenía como pudo las lágrimas, pero ya no resistía más y dejo que se escaparan esas gotas de agua-.

Goenji: lo siento Kazemaru, no quería que…

Kazemaru: no te preocupes Goenji, aunque mi hermano ya no sigue con vida tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, como lo he hecho desde su partida, aunque con el miedo de que algo peligroso pueda pasarme.

Goenji: Kazemaru, en cualquier momento complicado para ti siempre voy a estar ahí, apoyándote quiero que me dejes ayudarte, acompañándote en tus momentos de tristeza, ser tu consuelo –toma las manos de Ichirouta con las suyas- estaré presente cuando tú lo necesites, en caso de que estés en peligro yo iré a rescatarte.

Kazemaru: Goenji, gracias –a pesar de las lágrimas este se dispone a sonreírle sinceramente al peli crema-.

Goenji: a partir de ahora no estarás solo, seré yo quien te acompañe en tu camino.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando que no se habían percatado que ya había pasado una hora, el peli azul fue quien se dio cuenta primero, saco de la bolsa los vendajes así que se colocó detrás de Goenji no sin antes retirarle el exceso de crema de la zona golpeada, ahora se disponía a vendarle el abdomen aunque su rostro era cubierto por el color carmesí al sentir como sus manos rozaban el pecho y espalda de Shuuya, por otra parte el peli crema disimulaba estar tranquilo se podía decir que Goenji estaba más nervioso que Kazemaru, tan solo sentir la suavidad de sus manos por su parte descubierta.

Kazemaru: ya está Goenji, con esto de seguro que tu dolor desaparecerá.

Goenji: no sé cómo agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: no tienes por qué agradecerme, yo solo quería ayudarte.

Goenji: yo pienso que hiciste más que eso –se acercó al peli azul, cosa que a Kazemaru le molestaba un poquito y más que Goenji solo lo observaba-.

Kazemaru: por dios que deje de mirarme así, estoy empezando a sentirme incomodo –dijo mentalmente mientras era observado por Shuuya, posando su vista en cualquier rincón de la casa con tal de no toparla con el peli crema-.

Goenji: -al ver que Kazemaru miraba por otro lado y no él, este lo tomo de la barbilla llevando su vista a la de el- mírame por favor –dijo cuándo sus rostros se toparon estaban a unos milímetros de chocar sus labios con los de su invitado-.

Kazemaru: Goe… -pero una presión le impidió el habla, Shuuya poso sus labios encima de los de Ichirouta, este último se quedó impresionado por aquel contacto y la verdad no sabía qué hacer, solo sentía como en su boca los labios contrarios se movían encima de las de él mientras que los suyos solo se quedaron sellados, la verdad no sabía qué hacer en aquella situación era la primera vez que pasa por esto, pero, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que debía de hacer y fue correspondiendo al beso cerrando poco a poco sus ojos para hacer ese momento más romántico; paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shuuya y sintió como los brazos contrarios lo abrazaban por la cintura a la vez que era recostado en el sofá-.

El oxígeno se les estaba acabando así que se separaron para recuperar el aire, fue por unos segundos y volvieron a unir sus bocas, aunque Goenji fue quien más disfrutaba ese momento al meter su juguetona lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro, saboreando y dejando su saliva en cada rincón, y de vez en cuando chocaba con la lengua contraria de su invitado; es una exquisitez para ambos probar los labios del otro a pesar de que Kazemaru fue recostado en el sofá por Goenji quien se encontraba encima de él, las caricias empezaron a presentarse en la cintura del peli azul y en los cabellos crema de Shuuya, de nuevo el aire se les fue y rompieron esa linda unión pero aun unidos con una hilito de saliva con las mejillas ardiendo en rojo.

Goenji: Kazemaru yo lo siento no quería –pero fue interrumpido por un dedo de Ichirouta-.

Kazemaru: Goenji, no tienes nada de que disculparte.

Goenji: pero, te bese sin tu autorización.

Kazemaru: Goenji, olvídate de tus disculpas porque, yo también siento lo mismo que tú.

Goenji: Kazemaru –posa una de sus manos en la mejilla del otro- te amo.

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 _ **Note time: hasta que al fin escribí un capi después de tiempesito (aunque también agradezco a mi boyfriend por la ayuda)**_

 _ **Hasta el otro capi mis linduras, sayonarita.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLIS cositas bellas, les traje el siguiente capi de la historia, sin más que decir comencemos a leer.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 7)**

Goenji: te amo –fueron las palabras que el peli crema había dicho a su invitado, con una de sus manos en sus suaves mejillas y un roce ligero en los labios contrarios-.

Kazemaru: -estaba mudo, esa frase que quería escuchar de Shuuya diciéndoselo lo dejo en ese estado, sintiendo como su corazón latía tan fuerte a cada segundo; unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse desde los ojos de Ichirouta siendo estas limpiadas por los pulgares de Goenji –Goenji…yo –pero justamente se escuchó un estruendo-.

Goenji: ¿qué fue eso? –Se levantó del sofá y fue a echar un vistazo desde la ventana de la sala, el cielo era cubierto por unas nubes grises, indicando que estaba a punto de presenciarse una lluvia- no fue gran cosa, solo era un trueno –pero se presentó otro estruendo y de repente la lluvia empezó a caer- ahora empezó a llover.

Kazemaru: ¿¡QUÉ!? No es cierto –ahora él se levantó del sofá y se fue a la ventana, viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían por la ciudad con los relámpagos en los cielos y con los ruidosos truenos –ahora ¿cómo regresare a casa?

Goenji: Kazemaru, puedes quedarte esta noche.

Kazemaru: pero, no quiero ser una molestia, tienes que descansar para que mañana regreses al trabajo.

Goenji: no te preocupes, mi jefe me dio dos días de descanso, además, me siento solo viviendo en esta casa.

Kazemaru: Goenji –solo veía esas gemas negras pertenecientes al nombrado que brillaban- está bien, te are compañía esta noche –sonreía ocultando su nerviosismo – por dios me quedare esta noche con él, que no note que estoy nervioso –pensó a la vez que le empezaba a temblar su cuerpo –Goenji ¿Dónde dormiré?

Goenji: fácil, conmigo.

Kazemaru: ¡QUÉ! pero no quiero lastimarte aun con ese golpe que tienes.

Goenji: no tienes por qué inquietarte, el dolor se me está pasando.

Kazemaru: oh por dios, me desmallare si estoy en la cama con él –dijo mentalmente quedando su cara completamente roja, para su suerte el dueño de la casa no lo noto- ¿estás seguro, que duerma contigo?

Goenji: si, no hay problema Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: de acuerdo, está bien.

Pasaron unas horas y Kazemaru solo se quedó en la ventana, viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en la ciudad, unas que otras resbalaban por el vidrio de la ventana y los rayos iluminando el cielo gris oscuro; Ichirouta estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Goenji no tuvo ni la menor idea de que tanto pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que la luz se había ido después de que cayera un trueno cerca del hogar, todo a obscuras con solo unas velas iluminando la sala. Shuuya quien solo veía la espalda del peli azul se acercó a él sin que este último se percatara de su presencia, rodeo nuevamente su cintura con sus brazos, cosa que ahora sí Ichirouta reacciono sobresaltando por aquella acción.

Kazemaru: Goenji ¿qué haces?

Goenji: nada malo –le susurro cerca de su oreja, provocando que la piel del peli azul se erizara-.

Kazemaru: ya…no puedo más –pensó al sentir los húmedos labios del peli crema en la parte de atrás de su cuello, a la vez que posaba sus manos en los brazos contrarios; poco tiempo una de las manos del peli crema empezó a bajar la cremallera de la chamarra amarilla que traía puesta Ichirouta-.

Goenji: -siguió con la sección de besos, gustando de la piel blanca de Kazemaru con sus ojos cerrados, al igual que Ichirouta recibiendo los besos de este con una sonrisa; de repente otro estruendo cayo que provoco que Kazemaru recibiera un buen susto, y de sorpresa abrazo al peli crema pegando su rostro en el pecho del mayor- ¿estás bien?

Kazemaru: si, solo…me asuste –se separa un poco para quedarse solo viendo a los ojos de Shuuya- Go…enji.

Goenji: Kazemaru –tomo de nuevo al peli azul entre sus brazos, juntando sus labios con los del contrario y en poco tiempo fue correspondido, sentir los pequeños brazos abrazándolo desde su cuello-.

Shuuya bajo sus manos hasta llegar a las piernas de Ichirouta, donde lo cargo enredando sus piernas en su cuerpo pero sin romper la unión de sus bocas, como pudo se lo llevo a su habitación que con trabajo abrió la puerta, recostó con suavidad a Kazemaru en la cama para luego Goenji posarse encima de él.

Kazemaru: Goenji –no se lo podría creer, la persona que conoció hace poco, de la que se enamoró encima de él y en la cama del peli crema, era cómo un sueño-.

Goenji: Kazemaru, sé que hace unos días nos conocimos, pero, en tan poco tiempo me enamore de ti, eso es algo que no me ha pasado en mi vida.

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo también, me enamore de ti, aunque nunca creía que tu…

Goenji: ya no digas nada, esta noche, te entregare todo el amor que siento por ti.

Esa misma noche lluviosa en la obscuridad en la habitación, entre las sabanas Ichirouta se había entregado a Shuuya, entre gemidos, palabras y sudor, se demostraron el amor que sienten entre ellos una experiencia maravillosa y un nuevo evento para la nueva pareja, dejándose marcas que demuestran su querer y con las prendas de vestir de ambos tirados en el piso; Ichirouta sintió en todo su cuerpo los deliciosos y suaves besos de Shuuya que provoco que dejara salir de su boca unos suspiros de placer. Esa misma noche fue una experiencia que jamás ambos olvidaran, Goenji desde el día que conoció a Kazemaru, juraba que deseaba hacerle el amor, él busco a quien amar, le encantó besar su boca, su cuello y hacerle gemir de placer con el simple hecho de rozar sus labios por todo el ser del peli azul, aunque la respiración del menor era agitada, el peli crema también recibió caricias por parte de Kazemaru, en su espalda, entre sus cabellos cremas inclusive hasta en su pecho; los besos desenfrenados, entrelazando sus lenguas uniendo sus cuerpos, la pasión el éxtasis y el deseo entre ellos, era simplemente un paraíso.

A la mañana siguiente el peli crema se había despertado, veía desde la ventana de su habitación las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal y el cielo despejado en su color azul brillante, pero al voltearse por el otro lado de la cama veía que el menor no estaba, faltaba la presencia de Kazemaru; observo que encima de una mesita se encontraba una hoja papel, el peli crema se levantó y toma la dichosa hoja, en aquel papel traía un mensaje escrito.

"Buenos días Goenji, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que no estoy, pero surgió un asunto importante en mi trabajo y por eso tuve que irme temprano, me encantaría estar este día contigo pero tengo otros compromisos, lo de anoche jamás lo olvidare y gracias por amarme, nos vemos pronto, te amo atte. Kazemaru"

A Goenji se le formo una sonrisa en los labios, el motivo por las últimas palabras del mensaje, guardo la hoja en un pequeño cajón de la mesita y fue a tomarse un baño; paso el día muy rápido cuando llego la noche, fue un día despreocupante para Shuuya quien solo pensaba en Kazemaru, fue tranquilo para él al no pensar en la mafia tan solo por un día, deseaba que todo llegue a su fin y tener una vida tranquila; al día siguiente Goenji regreso a la estación de policía, todo listo y preparado para trabajar.

Kudou: ¿cómo sigues del golpe?

Goenji: bien jefe, me siento mejor, ya no siento el dolor.

Hiroto: son buenas noticias.

Goenji: si, y ¿de qué me eh perdido?

Nagumo: de muchas cosas, pero solo una es la importante.

Kudou: descubrimos que esa bomba de humo que ellos utilizaron no era normal, lo que libero no era humo era una especie de veneno.

Hiroto: lo bueno es que no inhalamos esa cosa cuando fue liberado, si no todos estaríamos muertos.

Goenji: rayos -hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una persona más- ¿Dónde está Endou?

Kidou: dijo que saldría un momento pero eso fue hace una hora –el sonido de la puerta fue la señal de que llego el mencionado- Endou.

Kudou: te tardaste demasiado.

Endou: lo siento jefe no volverá a pasar.

Kudou: eso espero y se puede saber ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Endou: estaba pensando, en muchas cosas.

Goenji: en él ¿verdad?

Endou: -este se quedó en silencio, justamente el peli crema le dio al blanco, con la vista agachada este afirmo con la cabeza- sí.

Kidou: ¿de él? ¿De qué tanto hablan?

Endou: es un asunto personal mío.

Kudou: lo siento Endou pero tienes que decirnos de quien se trata.

Hiroto: -se acerca al castaño- Endou –se acerca un poco a su oído para susurrarle una palabras- aunque tenga esa actitud, el jefe se preocupa por nosotros, quiere que sepa que podemos contar con él.

Endou: -dejo salir un suspiro- está bien, les contare; hace dos años, cuando apenas trabajaba con ustedes, ocurrió un problema conmigo y con alguien más.

FLASH BACK

Endou: Shiro, ya me voy al trabajo.

Fubuki: está bien, cuídate mucho –depositándole un beso en los labios-.

Endou se retiró de su hogar y en poco tiempo con la ayuda de la patrulla llego rápido al lugar del crimen, un grupo de criminales habían robado el dinero de un súper mercado, el resultado fue varios ciudadanos heridos de bala y otros por apuñaladas en especial los cajeros, no tan lejos de ahí se escondía el grupo responsable del asalto, pero fueron emboscados por los oficiales de policía y sus pistolas disparando.

Goenji: así nunca van a entregarse.

Endou: no, pero no dejaremos que se escapen –sin embargo de sorpresa recibió un disparo que solo rozo en uno de sus hombros pero le provoco una herida, a lo lejos se encontraba otro criminal con un franco tirador- fue él –se va corriendo tras el criminal-.

Goenji: ¡ENDOU; TEN CUIDADO!

Endou: -corría hasta el lugar donde se presentó el disparo que era un edificio, cuando llego comenzó a buscar el responsable y en poco tiempo encontró al culpable con el franco tirador en manos y el rostro tapado -¡ALTO AHÍ!

?: ¿Con qué me encontró? vaya, hace bien su trabajo –dijo sínicamente-.

Endou: tiene derecho a guardar silencio, ahora baje el arma y ponga las manos arriba.

?: Tranquilo oficial –obedeció al policía castaño, incluyendo se puso de rodillas-.

Endou: -con lentitud y su pistola en manos se acercó al criminal, cuando se aproximó en él, patio lejos del alcance el franco tirador y coloco al criminal boca abajo – ahora veré quien eres –cuando le quito la máscara se llevó una tremenda sorpresa, en ese instante creía que todo era un sueño pero reacciono y se dio cuenta que todo era real –no…no puede ser;…Shiro.

Fubuki: Endou, lo siento –le da una patada al pecho provocando que el contrario cayera de espalda, oportunidad para que el peli plata escapara del lugar, no sin antes llevarse su arma y la del castaño-.

En la anochecer regreso a su casa después de atrapar a los ladrones del súper mercado pero no capturo a uno de ellos, cuando entro a su casa se encontró a su pareja sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, Mamoru sumamente enojado cerró la puerta principal con fuerza, azotándolo provocando un fuerte ruido y se acercó a Fubuki.

Endou: ¡Después de lo que hiciste te dignas a venir a mi casa!

Fubuki: ¿Y?

Endou: ¿Y? y sabes muy bien que te podría arrestar ahora.

Fubuki: sabes que, no me importa lo que haga, inclusive si rompo las leyes.

Endou: ¡¿NO TE IMPORTO QUE HAYAS TRATADO DE MATARME CON EL FRANCO TIRADOR?!

Fubuki: no, y es más, para tu información me gusta lo que hago y lo seguirá haciendo.

Endou: eres un sínico ¿desde cuando eres un ladrón?

Fubuki: desde hace años, mucho antes de conocerte.

Endou: vete de mi casa, ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! –Grito a todo pulmón-.

Fubuki: bien, adiós –se acercó a la puerta para abrirla - ¡HASTA NUNCA! –Cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando solo a un castaño solo, lastimado y en llanto-.

FIN FLASH BACK

Endou: y, eso fue lo que paso, para ser sincero, mis sentimientos hacia él no han cambiado desde que lo conocí.

Hiroto: Endou, puedes contar con nosotros para ayudarte a superarlo.

Kudou: lo que no se te perdonara Endou es por no arrestar a ese criminal.

Endou: lo se jefe, lo siento, pero en la situación que estaba lo único que quería es que se alejara de mí, aunque lo sigo amando –un silencio se presentó por unos minutos, hasta que sonó un celular-.

Kudou: diga….si es todo lo que dirá yo mejor cuelgo –corta la llamada-.

Kidou: ¿Quién era jefe?

Kudou: el líder de la mafia.

Goenji: ¿y ahora que pasara?

Kudou: otro juego; o mejor dicho otro ataque.

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **Muy pronto la continuación cositas, nos vemos y sayonarita.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA cositas lindas, vengo de paso para dejarles el siguiente capi de la historia; COMENZEMOS**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 8)**

En una sala de juntas se encontraban los oficiales, sentados en las sillas por los lados de una mesa a pesar de que una estaba vacía, y una pantalla en una de las paredes mostrando los acontecimientos que ha hecho los criminales en estos últimos días, hace apenas unas horas que el jefe de la policía recibió esa llamada por el líder de la mafia y a causa de ello convoco a su equipo de oficiales a una junta.

Kudou: equipo, ya sabrán que la mafia próximamente atacara la ciudad nuevamente.

Nagumo: lo que todavía no sabemos es que cual lugar van a asaltar ahora.

Hiroto: de seguro será como lo ocurrido con el museo, atacaran de sorpresa.

Kudou: es lo más seguro –se presentó un silencio hasta que fue roto por el jefe- pero solo les diré una cosa, no descansaremos hasta ver a la mafia acabada.

Goenji: pero jefe, ese trabajo cada vez se vuelve más peligroso ¿acaso ya se le olvido cuanta gente ya ha muerto a causa de los incidentes de la mafia?

Kudou: no Goenji, lo que haremos es evacuar a todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad.

¿?: Será mejor que lo hagan a tiempo antes de que la mafia hagan de la suya.

Una nueva voz se presentó en la sala de juntas llamando la atención de los presentes, desde la puerta se encontraba un chico de cabello largo, ojos verdes oscuro y vestía del uniforme de los oficiales.

Kudou: llegas demasiado tarde.

¿?: Lo siento jefe, pero tenía un asunto que resolver –dijo a la vez que se acercaba a la mesa y sentarse en la silla encontrada vacía-.

Kudou: está bien, que sea la última vez, chicos les presento él es Akio Fudou, a partir de ahora será parte de la policía y de nuestro equipo.

Fudou: un gusto compañeros, con mi ayuda acabaremos con la mafia.

Endou: ¿cómo estás seguro de ello?

Fudou: ya estoy al tanto de su juego, inclusive de los crimines que ya han hecho, que tal vez ustedes no sepan.

Kidou: ¿de qué crímenes?

Fudou: hace tres años en Brasil la mafia falsificaron dinero de todo los países, para borrar rastro de ellos destrozaron las maquinas llevándose los pedazos con ellos y salieron del país antes de ser descubiertos –concluyo-.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas ante el crimen que el nuevo oficial les conto, todos estaban sumamente impresionados con el nuevo integrante.

Fudou: y no solo eso, intentaron volar un estadio completo porque el presidente de Brasil se encontraba en aquel lugar, fueron hallados y capturados por los policías del país, pero dos de ellos escaparon a tiempo y uno de ellos, ya sabrán de quien se trata.

Todos: el líder –dijeron a la vez, recibiendo una contestación a eso un exacto-.

Endou: impresionante.

Goenji: en ese tiempo ya trabajaba para la policía y ningún papeleo de esos crímenes me fue informado o hallado por mí ¿tú cómo sabes de aquellos sucesos?

Fudou: digamos que yo lo viví de cerca, recuerden que dos de la mafia lograron escapar uno fue el líder, adivinen quien fue el otro.

Goenji: no me digas, fuiste tú.

Fudou: felicidades, acertaste a la respuesta.

Kidou: ¡¿qué?! Jefe ¿usted ya lo sabía? –cuestiono molesto-.

Kudou: sí, de hecho yo lo capture, pero me dio información acerca de la mafia, así que a causa de su colaboración lo deje libre y sin bajo cargos.

Hiroto: ¿y cuál fue esa información?

Kudou: que la mafia cambia de líder a cada año, o sí uno asesina a su jefe, el responsable toma su lugar.

Fudou: la mafia que conocemos no es la misma que muchos conocen.

Nagumo: esperen un momento, si dices que la mafia cambia de jefe cada año, ¿qué paso con el líder de aquel tiempo?

Fudou: fue asesinado, su cuerpo fue hallado en las puertas de la estación de policía ¿o me equivoco jefe? –Poso su mirada en la de Kudou-.

Kudou: no, tienes toda la razón, encontramos su cuerpo en la puerta principal en esta estación, unos forenses investigaron el cuerpo pero ninguna huella fue hallada.

Kidou: ¿qué recuerdas del líder de la mafia de aquel tiempo?

Fudou: que no es como el jefe de ahora, él atacaba a Brasil todos los días sin descanso, siempre tenía un plan b para cualquier situación, a parte, se preocupaba por los demás.

Goenji: a cambio el de ahora no le importo que su equipo muera, como lo que paso en el museo.

Kudou: equipo escuchen, demos terminada esta junta, ahora nos concentraremos en evacuar a los ciudadanos Nagumo avisa a los demás que hagan un mensaje de alerta para los ciudadanos, llama a las líneas aéreas y que preparen varios aviones para los habitantes.

Nagumo: a la orden.

Fudou: jefe necesito un mapa de la ciudad, me ayudara a saber cuáles son los posibles lugares que la mafia pueda atacar.

Kudou: está bien, los demás preparen todo el armamento, porque esto ya no es una pelea si no una guerra.

Pasó unas largas horas, todos los ciudadanos fueron evacuados de la ciudad quedando solo la policía y la mafia, algo que llama la atención de los oficiales es aquel chico Fudou, por increíble que parezca que un antiguo integrante de un grupo criminal ahora ayuda a los oficiales a terminar con este caos de la mafia; la ciudad termino totalmente vacía y desierta, mientras a otro lado de la población se encontraba la mafia.

?: Así que los malditos polis evacuaron a los inútiles de los ciudadanos.

Atsuya: así es jefe, no cree que los malditos oficiales nos ahorraron el trabajo para apoderarnos de la ciudad.

?: Ahora que lo dices Atsuya tienes razón, solo nos queda deshacernos de los estúpidos policías.

Fubuki: pero hay uno problema jefe.

?: ¿Cuál es ese problema?

Sakuma: que un antiguo integrante de nuestra organización se unió a ellos.

?: ¡Qué! demonios ¿no me digan que fue Midorikawa?

Suzuno: no es él jefe, aunque no tenemos noticias de él en estos días.

?: Lamento la tardanza –apareció el integrante faltante de la mafia- pero ya que están hablando sobre Midorikawa tengo información de él y es que hace poco lo trasladaron a un reclusorio fuera de la ciudad.

?: Eso le pasa por no seguir el plan, que se quede ahí a podrirse se lo merece ese miserable.

Atsuya: ¿qué hará ahora jefe?

?: Tu pregunta fue bastante estúpida Atsuya, pero te daré una respuesta, cambio de planes preparen todo el equipo porque ahora mismo le daremos un espectáculo a los oficiales.

Suzuno: sabía que diría algo así, ya tenemos todo preparado.

?: Bien hecho Suzuno, solos les digo que esta es la última oportunidad que les doy, si fallan yo mismo los mato a cada uno de ustedes con mis propias manos, sigan las indicaciones que les voy diciendo ¿entendido?

Todos: ¡SI!

?: Ahora sí, vayan a prepararse y no regresen hasta ver que hayan matado a esos policías.

Todos: a la orden.

Mientras con los oficiales en la sala de observaciones de la estación de policía.

Kudou: ¿ha pasado algún delito?

Nagumo: nada por ahora jefe, Kidou y otros compañeros fueron a recorrer la ciudad para asegurarse que ningún habitante se haya quedado, a parte nos avisara si ocurre algo indebido.

Kudou: de acuerdo, sigan con su trabajo y estate atento.

Nagumo: a la orden.

Hiroto: jefe Fudou nos cita en la sala de juntas.

Kudou: espero que valga la pena lo que tenga que decir –junto con el albino pelirrojo llegaron al lugar destinado con el resto de su equipo esperándolo- ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir Fudou?

Fudou: una suposición por así decirlo -en la pantalla se muestra una especie de plano de una ciudad con círculos rojos y azules- este es el mapa de nuestra ciudad de la cual he marcado algunos sitios.

Endou: ¿nos puedes explicar para que sirve las marcas?

Fudou: gracias por interrumpirme y justo ahora iba a explicarlo, las marcas rojas son los lugares que han asaltado la mafia, tal como el museo y el banco.

Goenji: ¿y las marcas azules?

Fudou: son los posibles sitios que los criminales podían atacar tal como una joyería, inclusive un hospital o podrían de sorpresa entrar a la estación.

Hiroto: ¿cómo estás seguro de ello?

Fudou: nunca dije que estoy seguro o que sea probable, pero una cosa es llamar su atención que robar, un criminal no solo se enfoca en el robo, pero estos criminales no son como cualquier otro.

Kudou: equipo recuerden lo que paso en el museo, ellos no robaron nada solo llamaron nuestra atención para seguirlos y acabar con nosotros.

Goenji: ¿dices que hay posibilidades de que esos son los lugares donde podía aparecer la mafia?

Fudou: exacto, pero como dije antes no estoy ni lo más mínimo seguro, hasta podrían sorprendernos desde las casas vacías.

Hiroto: de seguro que la mafia ya se habrán dado cuenta de que la ciudad quedo deshabitada.

Kudou: Fudou dime una cosa, cuando pertenecías a la mafia, ¿cómo es que conseguían el armamento que utilizaban?

Fudou: la verdad jefe no sabría decirle.

Kudou: equipo escuchen, preparen todo el armamento necesario, ahora mismo iremos a recorrer la ciudad y los posibles lugares que Fudou dijo.

Todos: si –los presentes se retiraron de la sala de juntas-.

Nagumo: jefe le informo que Kidou hayo a un niño debajo de una casa derrumbada.

Kudou: llama a los rescatista para que saquen a ese niño.

Nagumo: ya lo hice, justo ahora están retirando los escombros, en cuanto lo saquen lo evacuaran de la ciudad, revise los papeles y ahora sí todos los habitantes estarán a salvo.

Kudou: bien hecho, pero Nagumo necesitaremos de tu ayuda estate listo con tu armamento mientras sigue vigilando, avisa que estén listas las patrullas.

Nagumo: a la orden.

Goenji: Nagumo espera.

Nagumo: ¿qué necesitas Goenji?

Goenji: dices que en esos papeles están todos los ciudadanos que ya han sido evacuados, quisiera saber si una persona ya se encuentra a salvo.

Nagumo: está bien ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Goenji: Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Nagumo: -revisa todo el papeleo- aquí está su nombre pero al parecer no se presentó.

Goenji: tal vez sigue en la ciudad.

Nagumo: no lo creo Goenji, Kidou y el resto de los demás ya revisaron toda la ciudad y no había nadie más a parte del niño.

Goenji: pero…

Nagumo: piensa Goenji, ¿no te dijo que tenía algo que hacer?

Goenji: me dejo una nota que tenía que resolver unos asuntos de trabajo.

Nagumo: puede que se fue de la ciudad antes de que evacuáramos a todos los ciudadanos, tal vez se le olvido escribir que tenía que dejar la ciudad.

Goenji: tienes razón, gracias Nagumo –pero un estruendo se escuchó haciendo que se sintiera un pequeño temblor -¿qué fue eso?

Fudou: al parecer un explosivo cerca de aquí.

Nagumo: -suena su celular a lo que contesta- diga…entendido…jefe la mafia ataca.

Kudou: equipo prepárense.

Todos: ¡SI!

De nuevo un enfrentamiento entre los criminales y los oficiales está por comenzar, la mafia siempre consideran que el crimen es un juego y que la policía está a punto de perder; los oficiales están a punto de presenciar una dura batalla ¿quién será el ganador de este "juego"?

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **Hasta el otro capi cositas nos vemos y sayonarita.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola cositas, les dejo la continuación de la historia; a leer.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 9)**

Se presenció nuevamente otro ataque por parte de la mafia, los oficiales ya preparados con sus armas de fuego en mano y chalecos antibalas, listos para la ardua lucha contra los criminales ambos grupos decidirán cómo será el resultado; el ataque se presentó a las afueras de la estación de policía cerca del lugar a pocas cuadras, los oficiales ya ubicados en el sitio del crimen al presenciar el lugar completamente destrozado, todo acabado en escombro como en cualquier zona que la mafia haya atacado.

Kudou: equipo no bajen la guardia –ordenó al preparar su pistola al recargar balas nuevas mientras caminaba por los escombros-.

Pero de sorpresa el sonido de un disparo se presenció cerca del sitio, los oficiales rápidamente se dispersaron para resguardarse detrás de unas paredes intactas, y como ya era costumbre las balas empezaron a aparecer, los mafiosos disparaban desde el tejado de un hogar abandonado utilizaban como armas metralletas, escopetas, rifles entre otro armamento con el fin de ganar y vencer a la policía; con los oficiales no podían hacer nada no buscaban la forma de atacar a los criminales ni siquiera una mínima oportunidad.

Goenji: ¿qué haremos ahora? No podemos dispararles, ni siquiera asomarnos.

Fudou: las armas que utilizan son las mismas que yo usaba cuando pertenecía a ellos.

Goenji: ¿crees que hay manera de atacar?

Fudou: puede que sí, solo hay que buscar esa oportunidad y no desaprovecharla.

Goenji: entonces ¿qué recomiendas que hagamos?

Fudou: solo dos cosas, esperar y que la mafia baje su guardia.

Goenji: -saca su celular para llamar al jefe de policía- jefe, tenemos que ser pacientes para poder atacarlos.

Kudou: ¿qué estás diciendo?

Fudou: pásame al jefe –Shuuya le entrega su móvil- jefe, conozco las armas que ellos utilizan, puede que yo sepa cuando es la ocasión para atacar, en cuanto escuchen un disparo mío esa es la oportunidad.

Kudou: está bien, lo dejare en tus manos ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Fudou: si jefe, cuente conmigo –corta la llamada y devuelve el celular a su dueño- bien, solo tengo que estar atento a los estruendos de las armas.

Mientras con los criminales en el techo de la casa seguían disparando pero al ver que ningún oficial se asoma esto solo ocasiona que los mafiosos se enojen cada vez más.

?: Malditos polis, ¿por qué no se dignan a dispararnos?

Atsuya: esto me molesta mucho.

Fubuki: ¿qué haremos ahora?

?: Seguir disparando hasta que esos sucios oficiales salgan.

Suzuno: ¿estás seguro?

Sakuma: creo que podía ser mala idea.

?: Mis palabras son las órdenes del jefe, serán mejor que las sigan si no quieren morir.

Todos: si

Fubuki: ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera? Si él es una persona amable por lo que eh notado–pensó a la vez que solo veía al sub jefe disparar, sin embargo- auch –de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho-.

Atsuya: Shiro, ¿otra vez ese dolor?

Fubuki: si, pero no te preocupes, seguiré con este trabajo.

?: Atsuya quédate cerca de Fubuki.

Atsuya: si, a la orden –dijo mientras seguía disparando con su hermano cerca de él-.

?: Ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir fingiendo pero tengo que hacerlo –comento mentalmente, recordó aquella conversación que tuve con el líder de la mafia hace unas horas atrás-.

FLASH BACK

?: Escúchame bien, asegúrate que el resto del equipo hagan bien su trabajo, espero que este preparados para esta batalla y que muchos, me corrijo, todos los oficiales mueran de una vez, si eso no sucede ustedes no me sirvieron de nada y todo su trabajo fue en vano, así que espero a que no me fallen esta vez, maten a esos policías sin ninguna piedad, recuerda muy bien mis palabras ¿te quedo claro?

?: ¡SI!

?: Muy bien, ahora vete que ya se acerca la hora de que ataquen.

?: -se retiró del lugar quedándose afuera del escondite, apoyó su espalda en una pared y de repente una lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- ya no quiero hacer esto, ya no –dijo entre llanto; pero no se dio cuenta que alguien más lo estaba escuchando ya que se encontraba escondido-.

Fubuki: solo espero, que no te pase nada malo con el líder y que te metiste en el equipo equivocado, al igual que yo –dijo mentalmente retirándose del lugar- eres una buena persona ¿por qué te uniste a estos criminales?

FIN FLASH BACK

?: Escuchen, tengo un idea, pero no dejen de atacar –obedeciendo las ordenes el resto de los criminales se acercaron a él-.

Regresando con los oficiales de policía aún se encontraban resguardados en las paredes con sus armas de fuego en las manos escuchando los disparos por parte de la mafia, esperando la señal de Fudou para el momento de atacar a los responsables de los crímenes pasados, y hacerlos pagar por las muertes y los sufrimientos que han causado a los habitantes de la ciudad.

Goenji: Fudou…

Fudou: aun no es el momento.

Goenji: -el peli crema ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero sí de verdad quería acabar a la mafia de una vez por todas tenía que esperar unos minutos más-.

Fudou: -este solo tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en escuchar los tiros de las armas de los criminales, hasta que, la lluvia de balas desapareció, dejo de sonar -¡es la hora!

Fudou junto con Shuuya empezaron a disparar, fue la señal para que el resto de los oficiales junto con el jefe comenzaran con el ataque, sin embargo la mafia no se quedó atrás y se unió al "espectáculo" balas contra balas, mafia contra policía, criminales y oficiales buscando el final de esta rivalidad de hace años entre estas dos organizaciones. Tan concentrados en esta batalla los oficiales no notaron que algo había faltado, si no que el jefe de los oficiales fue el que se percató de algo.

Kudou: un momento.

Endou: ¿qué sucede?

Hiroto: paso algo malo.

Kudou: recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí estaban cinco de la mafia, pero ahora solo nos atacan dos –menciono y es que tres de la mafia no se encontraban en aquel entonces; mientras con Fudou y Goenji-.

Fudou: solo dos de ellos están.

Goenji: me di cuenta de ello, será qué ¿habrán escapado?

Fudou: no lo creo, tengo la sensación de que planean algo –comento después de colocar balas nuevas en su pistola; con la mafia que aún seguían disparando-.

Fubuki: oye, quiero que me respondas a algo –esas palabras llamaron la atención del otro mafioso- quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿te gusta este trabajo?

?: ¿Por qué lo dices? Si no me gustara no lo estaría haciendo.

Fubuki: no te creo, hace unas horas después de que hablaste con el jefe te escuche diciendo que ya no querías hacer eso, y en llanto "a eso" ¿te refieres a los crímenes? ¿O me equivoco?

?: -lo había dejado mudo pero sin romper su postura, hasta que, dejo salir un suspiro de resignación- no, no te equivocas, no me gusta hacer estas cosas, romper las leyes y ser un criminal, eso no me agrada.

Fubuki: entonces ¿por qué lo haces? Puedes escapar de la mafia.

?: Hay un buen propósito por el que me uní, y eso solo puede decírmelo el jefe; será difícil escapar de la mafia y tú bien lo sabes, tú tampoco quieres esto, ¿verdad?

Fubuki: si, yo tampoco quiero esto, hace años que quiero salirme de la mafia pero eso será un trabajo difícil, mi hermano de por si es un criminal y yo solo lo sigo –contesto deprimido-.

?: Será mejor que esta conversación quede entre nosotros, y seguirle la corriente al líder de la mafia por unos días más.

Fubuki: sí, tienes razón –respondió mientras seguían disparando, pero, se presenció un ataque más- la explosión.

?: Llego la hora, ven sígueme –se retiró del lugar seguido del otro chico-.

Los oficiales también se percataron del ataque así que salieron de su resguardo a presenciar a lo lejos una gran cantidad de humo por el cielo.

Nagumo: -suena su móvil- diga…entendido; jefe esa explosión viene de la joyería, y Kidou está cerca del lugar.

Fudou: lo sabía, de seguro fueron el resto de esos miserables mafiosos.

Endou: tenemos que ir haya y rápido –pero se dio cuenta de que los otros dos criminales se alejaban de la zona- ¡se escapan! –Alarmo al resto de la policía presente, cosa que los mafiosos se percataron para salir rápidamente de la zona-.

Kudou: Goenji y Endou sigan a esos dos mientras que el resto acompáñenme a la joyería ¡rápido!

Siguiendo las indicaciones del jefe al mando el castaño junto con el peli crema y el resto de la policía tomaron caminos diferentes, los oficiales y el jefe tomaron una patrulla y se fueron a toda velocidad al lugar atacado, mientras con los otros dos oficiales corrían a toda rapidez para atrapar a los criminales que circulaban por las calles desiertas de la ciudad pasando por el banco y el museo que ellos mismos destruyeron cosa que sintieron una gran culpa ante la situación que paso hace unos días; al ver que los oficiales los alcanzaban idearon un plan entre ambos no sin antes perderlos de vista por unos minutos.

Fubuki: nos alcanzan, ¿qué haremos?

?: Esto es lo que haremos, tomaremos caminos diferentes.

Fubuki: ¿qué? pero nos atraparan.

?: Nos atraparan a los dos fácilmente si estamos juntos.

Fubuki:….

?: No tenemos otra opción Fubuki, de esta manera los perderemos así de fácil y nos tomara tiempo para reunirnos con Atsuya y los demás.

Fubuki: está bien, solo espero que de un buen resultado.

?: Veras que sí, en la siguiente esquina nos separaremos, confía en mí, saldrá bien.

Fubuki: de acuerdo, te veo después.

?: Que no te atrapen -unos centímetros más antes de llegar a la esquina los oficiales se asomaron a tiempo de que los mafiosos tomaron caminos diferentes uno tomando la dirección izquierda y el otro a la derecha-.

Goenji: Endou toma la izquierda yo voy por la derecha.

Endou: de acuerdo.

Al llegar a la esquina ambos tomaron las direcciones acordadas, por la izquierda Endou había perdido de vista al criminal pero no fue por tanto tiempo cuando lo vio saltar por uno de los techos así que lo siguió y continuo la persecución por los tejados de las casas; mientras con Goenji seguía corriendo faltaba unos metros más para alcanzar al mafioso aunque cabe destacar que el criminal era bueno para correr Shuuya empezaba a cansarse pero él seguía avanzando, lo único que ahora quiere es atrapar a los responsables de los crímenes y verlos tras las rejas; en cuanto con el criminal seguía su camino a toda rapidez lo único que pensaba es en no ser atrapado por el oficial, pero tan concentrado no se percató de que había una grieta en el suelo así que choco y termino impactándose en el suelo sin embargo vio al policía asomarse así que se levantó rápido del piso y continuo con su escapada; así pasaron los minutos hasta que el camino del criminal termino en una calle cerrada.

?: Diablos ahora que hago.

Goenji: entrégate ya no tienes escapatoria –menciono apuntando al criminal con su pistola-.

?: Eso es lo que piensas –dijo a la vez que sacaba su arma de fuego-.

Goenji: tú eres el de la otra vez, el mismo con el que batalle en el callejón.

?: Él mismo.

Goenji: -pero miro algo extrañado al criminal y es que lanzo a lo lejos todas las armas que el poseía, cosa que confundió al policía- ¿qué haces?

?: -pero no dijo nada, este se quedó en silencio, hasta que- ya no puedo más.

Goenji: si es para que baje la guardia no te funcionara, ni creas que podrás engañarme con tú jueguito –menciono enojado-.

?: No estoy jugando –contesto a toda voz-.

Goenji: entonces quítate esa mascara del rostro.

?: No puedo hacerlo.

Goenji: entonces yo te la quitare a la fuerza.

?: Espera, está bien, tu ganas.

Goenji: -observaba al mafioso obedeciéndolo, quitándose con lentitud esa mascara negra que cubría su rostro en todos los delitos que realizan; cuando el criminal se despojó la máscara que escondía su perfil el oficial peli crema no se lo podía, creía que estaba dormido, encontrado en un sueño, que todo lo que había ocurrido fuera una pesadilla, pero no, todo lo que paso y lo que está pasando ahora, es de verdad viviéndolo en carne propia- Ka…Kazemaru.

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, sayonarita.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mis cositas hermosas hoy vengo a dejarles el siguiente capitulo de la historia, vamos a leer.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 10)**

Goenji: -se quedó atónito, no podía mover ni un musculo ni siquiera bajar su arma, jamás se hubiera imaginado que la persona que apenas conocía hace algunos días, con la que le entrego su amor, la persona que él ama sería un criminal, un miembro perteneciente a la mafia- por…que

Kazemaru: Goenji…yo

Goenji: ¡PORQUE! ¿¡PORQUÉ HICISTE TODO ESTO!? –menciono molesto, su ira ya era evidente-.

Kazemaru: -este se quedó en silencio con los ojos entre abiertos, mirando el suelo mientras que el viento hace levantar sus cabellos azulados, llevándose con él las lágrimas que se asoman en el rostro de Ichirouta-.

Goenji: ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Kazemaru: planeaba decírtelo, pero, tenía miedo.

Goenji: ¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que?

Kazemaru: de que reaccionaras de esa manera.

Goenji: ¿cómo quieres que no reaccione de esta manera? Si confiaba en ti, rompiste mi confianza.

Kazemaru: pero yo…

Goenji: me mentiste Kazemaru, traicionaste mi confianza, hasta el amor que siento por ti, y ahora –la ira comenzaba a invadirlo, a cegarlo, pero sentía algo en lo más profundo de su corazón- no, no puedo perdonarte, ni aunque lo intentes jamás te perdonare.

Kazemaru: si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de decirte…

Goenji: ¿De decirme que? De cómo me ocultabas la verdad, dime algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con la mafia?

Kazemaru: ¿qué?

Goenji: ¡CONTESTAME!

Kazemaru: hace…dos años, pero apenas me uní a ellos porque, su jefe me entreno.

Goenji: entonces ¿estuviste involucrado en los crímenes de estos últimos días?

Kazemaru:….sí

Goenji: intentaste matarme, incluyendo a mi jefe y a mis compañeros; inclusive en aquel callejón, eras tú el que me golpeo.

Kazemaru: pero te cure tus heridas.

Goenji: claro, lo hiciste para no entrar en sospecha.

Kazemaru: -no pudo más y rompió en llanto, sus ojos eran una cascada de lágrimas, pero él no era el único, también el peli crema era un mar de llanto- lo siento.

Goenji: tus disculpas no harán que te perdone, ni siquiera para remediar todo el daño que has hecho, eres un mentiroso.

Kazemaru: no lo soy.

Goenji: así entonces ¿Cuál es la verdad?

Kazemaru: el asesinato de mi hermano, el curso de medicina y….mi amor a ti.

Goenji: ese amor es una gran farsa, no sé si creerte o solo jalar del gatillo.

Kazemaru: en verdad está muy enojado, pero él tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que sea, con tal de acabar con la mafia, incluyéndome, que ahora me he vuelto un criminal –pensó, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos arriba este se pone de rodillas- anda hazlo, asesíname o arréstame, si eso ayuda a calmarte, aunque sea el intento.

Goenji: me las vas a pagar –estaba dispuesto a jalar del gatillo, pero no podía hacerlo solo sostenía su pistola con sus manos temblorosas- ¿por qué no aprieto del gatillo? -dijo mentalmente, sin embargo el sonido de un celular se presentó en esa crítica situación-.

Kazemaru: -era su móvil que estaba sonando, así que ante las quejas de Shuuya este tomo la llamada- diga.

Suzuno: Kazemaru ven rápido, estamos en un total lio, escapamos de la policía pero Sakuma está herido y no sabemos dónde está Fubuki, Atsuya está empezando a desesperarse.

Kazemaru: -aunque sean unos delincuentes el peli azul se preocupaba por ellos, inclusive los consideraba como si fueran unos hermanos para él- te diré que, veré lo que puedo hacer –colgó el teléfono guardándolo en su pantalón; se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia Goenji-.

Goenji: detente Kazemaru –pero el otro no lo obedecía- dije que te detengas –ordeno enojado, por más que quería apretar el gatillo este no podía hacerlo-.

Kazemaru: -termino quedando enfrente del peli crema observándolo fijamente a los ojos- perdóname –lo dijo en voz baja pero claro para que el peli crema lo escuchara, de sorpresa junto sus labios con los de Goenji, que quería apartarse de esa unión pero no fue así-.

Goenji: ¡¿PORQUE NO LO ALEJO DE MI?! ¿Porque no puedo moverme? –se cuestionaba, después de unos segundos los labios contrarios se separaron de los suyos, el peli azul con los ojos cerrados agacho la cabeza confundiendo al peli crema; sin embargo de sorpresa Shuuya recibió un golpe por parte de Ichirouta en la cara, provocando que terminara en el suelo, a la fuerza Kazemaru le arrebato su pistola-.

Kazemaru: pero ellos me necesitan –de nuevo un puñetazo para Goenji por parte de Ichirouta, con la diferencia de que ese último golpe termino en desmayarlo –te amo –menciono con un tono suave con una sonrisa sincera, para luego retirarse del lugar dejando a un oficial en el suelo y desmayado-.

DOS HORAS DESPUES.

Paso los minutos hasta que Goenji recupero la conciencia, con un gran dolor en su rostro y la boca ensangrentada, recordó que Kazemaru lo había golpeado, del beso que recibió y la discusión que tuvo con él.

Goenji: que dolor –se quejó al darse un masaje ligero en su rostro en la zona golpeada, el sonido de su móvil se presentó y Shuuya tomo la llamada- diga.

Kudou: GOENJI, LLEVO LLAMANDOTE POR DOS HORAS Y NO ME CONTESTABAS ¿DONDÉ ESTAS? MALDICIÓN.

Goenji: se me complico unas cosas jefe, me desmaye.

Kudou: regresa a la estación, todos estamos aquí y me contaras todo lo que te paso, cada detalle ¿entendido?

Goenji: si jefe –corta la llamada, se levantó del suelo para dirigirse a la estación de policía; en el camino el peli crema recordó aquel momento que paso hace unos minutos atrás, aunque le duela aceptarlo pero Kazemaru, la persona de él ama es un mafioso, ahora recuerda porque Ichirouta reacciono sorpresivamente al enterarse que Goenji es oficial de policía, tenía miedo que sea descubierto por Shuuya o eso piensa este último. Cuando llego a la estación sus compañeros lo primero que le dijeron es acerca de sus heridas a lo cual el peli crema contesto que después se los dirá que ahora necesita hablar con el jefe-.

Kidou: el jefe está en la sala de interrogación con Nagumo, al parecer atraparon a otro de la mafia.

Hiroto: aunque Endou también está ahí.

Goenji: ¿por qué?

Kidou: al parecer Endou conoce al criminal que capturamos.

Goenji: iré a ver qué pasa –dicho y hecho Shuuya ya se encontraba en la sala de interrogación, aunque vio a su amigo castaño afuera de la habitación sentado en una de las sillas- Endou.

Endou: Goenji ¿qué te paso?

Goenji: -este se quedó mudo, se acercó a una de las sillas para sentarse en ella con la vista agachada, aunque lo que paso en realidad sea cruel él lo acepta tal como paso a todo- tienes razón Endou.

Endou: ¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Goenji: Kazemaru, me traiciono, él… él es un miembro de la mafia.

Endou: ¿qué?

Goenji: como escuchaste, me duele aceptarlo pero Kazemaru es un criminal.

Endou: lo siento Goenji, y ¿qué paso con él?

Goenji: fue el responsable de mis golpes, con él me pelee en aquella ocasión antes de que el museo terminara en escombro; no debí de haberme enamorado de él días después de haberlo conocido, debí en haberte escuchado.

Endou: ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Goenji: olvidarme de Kazemaru, olvidarlo y sacarlo de mi vida, hacer de cuenta que él no existe para mí.

Kudou: perdón si interrumpo su conversación pero deben de escuchar esto.

Endou: -junto con el peli crema ambos se adentran a la sala de interrogatorio- ¿qué sucede Fubuki?

Fubuki: Mamoru, antes que nada yo les pido perdón ante todo los delitos que he cometido, sé que pedir disculpas no servirá de nada y si encerrarme, ponerme tras las rejas es necesario yo lo acepto.

Goenji: ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

Fubuki: que yo puedo ayudarles arrestar al jefe de la mafia, se dónde está su escondite, por favor quiero ayudar para ponerle un fin a esto.

Endou: Shiro, ¿conoces a un tal Kazemaru?

Fubuki: si, Kazemaru es nuestro sub jefe, aunque él seguía las órdenes del líder jamás lo hizo porque sí, solo le seguía el juego.

Kudou: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fubuki: que Kazemaru se unió a la mafia con un solo propósito, el jefe de la mafia le había dicho que le revelaría quien fue el asesino de su hermano; Kazemaru es un buen chico, y sé que hace todo esto sin intención de lastimar a alguien, lo sé porque después de que tuvo una conversación con el líder el ya no quería hacer todo esto, lo pedía entre llanto.

Goenji: -disimulaba que no le importaba, pero en el fondo de él sentía un gran dolor que soportaba-.

Endou: ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Fubuki: porque él mismo me lo dijo.

FLASH BACK

Fubuki y Kazemaru escapaban de los oficiales, corriendo a toda su velocidad en las calles abandonadas de la ciudad; el pali plata siempre se cuestionaba de una cosa de Ichirouta, así que a pesar de la situación que están pasando aprovecho para aclarar su pregunta.

Fubuki: oye.

Kazemaru: eh, ¿pasa algo Fubuki?

Fubuki: si ya no quieres hacer todo esto, y ya no quieres pertenecer a la mafia ¿Por qué sigues con ellos?

Kazemaru: porque el jefe me dijo que si siguiera sus órdenes, me diría quien fue el asesino de mi hermano.

Fubuki: ahora entiendo más, porque no te has ido de la mafia –pensó, antes de que los oficiales estaban a punto de alcanzarlos-.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kudou: quiero que me digas el nombre del líder de la mafia.

Fubuki: su nombre es Reiji Kageyama, un hombre perverso sin importarle que nos pase a nosotros; no puede ser.

Goenji: ¿Sucede algo?

Fubuki: se me había olvidado, Kageyama había mencionado que iba a matar a quien sea que no cumpla con sus órdenes.

Nagumo: eso quiere decir que Kazemaru incluyendo a los demás miembros morirán en manos de su líder.

Fubuki: también a mi hermano, no pueden morir de esa manera, por favor ayúdenlos.

Kudou: vamos a impedir que eso pase, pero tus compañeros serán arrestados y tendrán que pagar sus crímenes cerrados tras las rejas, incluyéndote.

Fubuki: está bien, acepto el castigo que merezco.

Kudou: -suena su celular, entrando una llamada que él contesta- ¿Quién es?

?: El responsable de los crímenes.

Kudou: Reiji Kageyama, estas a punto de pagar por tus crímenes.

Kageyama: cuando eso suceda los inútiles que siguieron mis órdenes ya estarán muertos, y yo mismo seré quien acabe con ustedes basuras –corta la llamada-.

Kudou: maldito seas, escuchen preparen todo el equipo porque ahora mismo iremos a encontrarlo, Fubuki tu iras con nosotros para eso necesitaremos de tu ayuda para encontrar su escondite.

Fubuki: de acuerdo.

Kudou: entonces andando –obedeciendo al jefe de policía todos se fueron a prepararse, se diría que se preparan para la última batalla contra la mafia, llegara el momento donde se pondrá un final para esta rivalidad.

La mayoría de los oficiales ya se habían alistado, si la mayoría por que cierto oficial peli crema no había tomado en manos cualquier arma, solo se encontraba sentado solo en la sala de juntas después de que hayan curado sus golpes; Endou lo buscaba por todas partes de la estación hasta que al fin lo encontró solitario.

Endou: ¿no vas a venir?

Goenji: lo siento pero esta vez no cuenten conmigo.

Endou: ¿por qué?

Goenji: porque no iré a rescatar a una persona quien me traiciono.

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capi cositas, sayonarita.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola cositas bellas, aqui les dejo la continuación de la historia, a leer se ha dicho.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capitulo 11)**

Endou: ¿Porque dices eso? Sé que Kazemaru te oculto que es miembro de la mafia pero que tal que lo hizo solo para protegerte.

Goenji: ….

Endou: algo me dice que quieres ir a salvarlo, pero tu maldito orgullo te lo impide, hace que niegues que aún lo amas.

Goenji: ¿y tú qué sabes?

Endou: lo sé porque estás pasando lo mismo que me paso con Fubuki; tengo el presentimiento de que has intentado en matarlo, pero una parte de ti te comenta que no lo hagas porque aún lo amas, y te arrepentirás en haberlo asesinado.

Goenji: sabes Endou, con todo respeto ya me estas hartando.

Endou: lo dices porque te acabo de decir la verdad ¿o me equivoco?

Goenji: te equivocas, yo ya no lo amo.

Endou: lo siento Goenji pero no te creo, si no lo amaras ya lo hubieras asesinado.

Goenji: ….

Endou: ¿no le habías prometido que lo rescatarías si estuviera en peligro? Entonces cumple esa promesa y ve a salvarlo, no dejes que Kazemaru, la persona que es especial para ti muera en manos de la mafia.

Fubuki: Endou, perdón si interrumpo pero ya es hora de irnos.

Endou: solo te recuerdo Goenji que, Kazemaru está en peligro de morir –fueron las últimas palabras antes de marcharse-.

Goenji: -ante las palabras de Endou este se quedó pensativo, ¿en verdad sigue amando a Ichirouta? Él mismo se lo cuestionaba, tal vez lo sigue amando pero su odio hacia el peli azul no desaparece- Kazemaru te dije que te rescataría si estuvieras en problemas, pero, ocultarme que eres un criminal no tiene perdón –se dijo a sí mismo, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos- ¿cuáles son mis sentimientos?

Los demás oficiales ya se habían retirado de la estación dejando a un oficial peli crema solo, aunque algunos querían es insistir en convencer a Shuuya de ir con ellos pero no debían de perder más tiempo, el momento ya se acercaba para ponerle un final a esta rivalidad de hace años; mientras que Fubuki los guiaba para llegar al escondite de la mafia en las patrullas, por otro lado en el escondite de los mafiosos los criminales pagaban por sus fracasos de sus misiones pasadas, el jefe con la ira invadiendo todo su ser se desquitaba con ellos, pero más con cierto peli azul quien el líder lo ato con cuerdas en una silla, las cuerdas le apretaban muy fuerte las muñecas y sus tobillos, y su rostro lleno de golpes y de sangre, ellos dos solos en una habitación a oscuras y con una lámpara iluminando al peli azul.

Kageyame: dime la verdad maldito ¿desde cuando tienes contacto con ese policía?

Kazemaru: no pienso decírtelo desgraciado –eso provoco que el jefe lo volviera a golpear-.

Kageyama: ¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de tu relación con ese bastardo oficial?

Kazemaru: nunca vuelva a decirle bastardo.

Kageyama: tú y esos inútiles no me sirvieron para nada, como siempre fallaron en su trabajo, eso los hace inservibles.

Kazemaru: no permitiré que le hagas daño a mis compañeros, si quieres desquitarte con alguien que sea conmigo, pero a mis amigos los dejas en paz.

Kageyama: ¿llamas a esos inútiles amigos? Por favor si son pura basura.

Kazemaru: no se atreva a llamarlos así.

Kageyama: eres fuerte muchacho, pero eso no te servirá de nada –tomo del suelo un tubo de hierro y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a Ichirouta en su estómago-.

Kazemaru: -el golpe le provoco que escupiera algo de saliva acompañado de unas gotas de sangre- eres…un…maldito –dijo entre tos, que contrabajo pudo hablar-.

Kageyama: al igual que tú, no te libras de todo los delitos que tus inútiles "compañeros" realizaron, tú también estás involucrado, así que no te salvas, como de esta –de nuevo lo golpeo-.

Kazemaru: lo que no sabe es que tú final se acerca, infeliz –pensó a la vez que se quejaba de dolor ante todos los golpes que ha recibido-.

Kageyama: mírame basura –con su mano tomo la barbilla de su víctima, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos- por traicionar a la mafia la pagaras muy caro.

Kazemaru: si eso consiste en matarme hazlo, no tengo miedo a que me mates –contesto desafiantemente-.

Kageyama: recuerda que dije que si me fallan el precio es la muerte, y eso justamente es lo que te pasara ahora –después de esas crueles palabras se fue de la habitación, no sin antes de darle una cachetada al peli azul-.

Kazemaru: espera –Kageyama detuvo su paso, el rostro de Ichirouta mostraba furia-.

Kageyama: ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto de mala gana-.

Kazemaru: ¿Qué hiciste con mis compañeros?

Kageyama: -ante la cuestión este contesto con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa- lo sabrás en unos minutos, así que espérate y no te muevas, perdón, se me había olvidado que te amarre en la silla –comente sínicamente, dejando solo a un Kazemaru con golpes-.

Kazemaru: resiste un poco más, aún no te dice la información que quieres saber; aunque debo admitir que, este es el castigo que merezco por haberme unido al grupo equivocado y todo porque ese infeliz sabe sobre el asesinato de mi hermano; solo resiste un poco más de tiempo –se dijo así mismo mentalmente-.

De vuelta con los oficiales de policía pasaban por medio de las patrullas por las calles vacías de la ciudad, el albino peli plata les decía el camino que deben tomar, iban a toda velocidad con tal de llegar a tiempo para impedir la muerte de Kazemaru y los demás.

Endou: Shiro dinos ¿Dónde está el escondite?

Fubuki: en una bóveda abandonada cerca del océano, a las orillas del mar.

Kudou: creo que ya sé cuál es la bóveda de la que estás hablando.

De vuelta con Kazemaru.

Kageyama: ya llegue –regreso con un par de armas en las manos-.

Kazemaru: ¿y cree que me alegro de verle su horrible cara?

Kageyama: pues esta cara será la última que tú veras antes de que te mate –se acercó a su víctima obligándolo a verlo a los ojos jalando con fuerza sus cabellos azulados-.

Kazemaru: antes de morir quiero que me de la información que usted me debe.

Kageyama: información ¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?

Kazemaru: ¡no sea un hipócrita y no se haga el que no sabe nada! –contesto enfurecido, teniendo el entrecejo fruncido y los dientes apretados con fuerza, era evidente que estaba muy molesto- me dijo que me iba a decir quién es el bastardo que mato a mi hermano.

Kageyama: ah, era eso, pues déjame decirte que ya no te diré nada sobre eso; iras a la tumba sin saber quién es el asesino de tu hermano.

Kazemaru: maldito, usted me prometió que me revelaría quien mato a mi hermano.

Kageyama: si eso dije, pero como me traicionaste por andarte viendo con un estúpido policía tras mis espaldas pues ya no te lo voy a revelar por traidor.

Kazemaru: ¡eres un desgraciado! –Grito desesperado-.

Kageyama: di lo que quieras, pero hay un lado bueno en todo esto.

Kazemaru: y ¿cuál es ese lado?

Kageyama: que te reunirás con tu hermano en el otro mundo –comento sínicamente entre risas-.

Kazemaru: ¡hipócrita!

Kageyama: veo que eres fuerte muchacho, pero no lo suficiente para liberarte de mí –dijo para después darle una muy fuerte patada en una de sus piernas, provocando que Ichirouta gritara de sufrimiento ante ese contacto tan doloroso-.

Kazemaru: no me importan cuántos golpes me des; no moriré hasta que me digas quien es el asesino de mi hermano.

Kageyama: ya me estas hartando con tú estúpido hermano inútil, debes de estar feliz que pronto te reencontraras con él.

Kazemaru: descarado infeliz.

Kageyama: dime como quieras, pero eso jamás hará que te diga la verdad; te doy la oportunidad de elijar con que arma te matare.

Kazemaru: sínico sin vergüenza ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré que resistir? Fubuki date prisa –se comentó así mismo mentalmente, viendo al jefe de la mafia lleno de rabia-.

Con los oficiales de policía ya se encontraba a las afueras del escondite de los criminales, las patrullas rodeaban la entrada ya que era la única salida del lugar.

Fubuki: déjenme entrar con ustedes, el lugar tiene varias habitaciones y pasillos, es probable que Kageyama se encuentra en un cuarto especifico.

Kudou: tienes la autorización, equipo andando –siguiendo las indicaciones los oficiales se adentraron al lugar-.

Endou: Shiro quédate detrás de mí.

Fubuki: está bien.

Regresando con Kageyama y Kazemaru.

Kageyama: ¿ya decidiste con que arma te asesinare?

Kazemaru: con el que usted guste, a mí me vale como me mate.

Kageyama: veo que tienes agallas para enfrentarte al peligro, aunque no será lo suficiente para escapar de tu muerte, necesitaras un milagro –tomo de la mesa lo que viene siendo una pistola la recargo colocándole balas nuevas y luego se acercó a Ichirouta con la punta del arma posada en su frente, pero antes de jalar el gatillo-.

Kudou: ¡QUIETO! –El jefe de policía se adentró sorpresivamente junto con los demás oficiales, quien abrió la puerta de una sola patada- Reiji Kageyama está arrestado por innumerables crímenes.

Kageyama: ¡no se muevan o mato a este inútil! –Amenazo colocándose detrás de su víctima pero sin quitarle el arma de su frente-.

Fubuki: Kazemaru, perdón si te hice demorar.

Kageyama: Fubuki eres un estúpido traidor, bien no tengo de otra que también matarte después de Kazemaru.

Fubuki: ¿qué?

Endou: ¡no permitiré que lo toques, ni mucho menos lo mates!

Fubuki: Endou; en verdad me ama –pensó sin importar en la situación en la que está pasando- ¿Dónde están mi hermano Atsuya y los demás?

Kageyama: esas sabandijas están en un lugar mejor.

Kudou: ¿qué les hiciste Kageyama?

Kageyama: por ser unos totales fracasados en sus misiones, yo me encargue de matarlos, tú eres el siguiente Kazemaru.

Kudou: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Fubuki: Atsuya…esta…muerto –ante la noticia este se quedó helado, no pudo más y termino desmayándose cayendo en los brazos de Endou-.

Kazemaru: ¡CÓMO TE ATRAVES! Maldito infeliz.

Kageyama: antes que nada sabía que ustedes policías vendrían desde un principio así que coloque una bomba, que dentro de treinta minutos liberara su carga explosiva; Kazemaru tú querías saber sobre el asesinato de tu hermano así que te lo diré, yo estaba presente cuando eso sucedió porque yo mismo mate a tu hermano.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? –La noticia lo hizo romper en llanto- ¿¡PORQUÉ LO HICISTE!?

Kageyama: al igual que tú era miembro de la mafia, pero él fue el que delato nuestros planes en hacer volar el estadio en Brasil, así que por precio de su traición un año después de que lo encontrara yo mismo lo asesine.

Kazemaru: -se quedó en shock, no sabía que su hermano era miembro de la mafia- no, no, no; ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!

Kudou: salgan del lugar y díganle al resto que se alejen de la zona –ordeno, haciendo que los demás realizaran las indicaciones- Kageyama iras a la cárcel, si no a la fuerza tendré que matarte.

Kageyama: no podrás conmigo –dijo para después reírse despiadadamente; sin embargo un disparo se presentó provocando que la bala atravesara la frente de Kageyama, su cuerpo cayó al suelo y en cuestión de segundos ya había muerto-.

Kudou: ¿qué? –se cuestionó, presencio que alguien más estaba ahí ya que él no disparo, en cuanto se giró por detrás viendo la silueta de alguien conocido- Goenji.

Goenji: será mejor que salga del lugar, tengo que hacer algo –comentó a la vez que veía al peli azul y su rostro lleno de sangre-.

Kudou: no tardes, ya sabrás que hay un explosivo, tienes treinta minutos –le advirtió para luego salir del lugar-.

Kazemaru: Goenji, yo…

Goenji: no hables –le ordeno a la vez que se acercaba a Ichirouta, sacó su arma de fuego y apuntaba al peli azul- no dejare que alguien más acabe contigo.

Kazemaru: ¿qué?

Goenji: pagaras por traicionarme –dijo seriamente-.

Kazemaru: Goenji –pronuncio entre lágrimas- ¿cómo acabara todo esto? –Se cuestionó así mismo-

 **Continuara…**

 **...**

 **El siguiente capi es el final de la historia, que triste lo se, bueno muy pronto el final, nos vemos y sayonarita.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA cositas lindas, hos es el ultimo día del fic, porqué este es el último capi, así que a leerlo.**

 **...**

 **Asesinarte o rescatarte (capítulo final)**

Goenji: -había llegado de sorpresa al escondite de la mafia, con un disparo de su pistola termino matando al jefe de los mafiosos, y ahora, se encuentra frente a frente de Kazemaru, mirándolo serio con su pistola apuntándole justamente en la frente- pagaras por todo los delitos que has hecho, incluyendo tu traición.

Kazemaru: si ese es el castigo que merezco, lo acepto –menciono agachando su cabeza, con sus lágrimas chocando en el piso y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza; en verdad Kazemaru aceptaría cualquier multa para pagar sus errores-.

Goenji: -Sin embargo, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba seriedad, dentro de él sentía un dolor que él mismo no podría explicar, ¿en verdad asesinaría a Ichirouta o lo rescataría?- Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Goenji, antes de que acabes conmigo te pido mis sinceras disculpas, por ocultarte que era de la mafia, por todo lo que hice en el pasado, por traicionar tu confianza, por todo lo que sea que te haya lastimado; sé que no es suficiente mi perdón pero, al menos quise que lo escucharas antes de que me mates y, que en verdad yo te amo.

Goenji: -escucho con atención cada palabra de Kazemaru, este último de verdad le mostraba que está muy arrepentido, pero Shuuya no mostraba ningún interés en ellos- no

Kazemaru: ¿eh?

Goenji: no…no es suficiente con tu perdón.

Kazemaru: entonces, esto es un adiós, no nos volveremos a ver; ¿Qué esperas?, puedes apretar el gatillo ahora.

Goenji: ¿qué te pasa Goenji? ¿Por qué no le disparas? –pensó preguntándose a él mismo, en su cabeza circulaban las palabras tan bellas que el peli crema le había dicho a Ichirouta, justamente recordó aquella noche que pasaron juntos, las buenas acciones que Kazemaru había hecho por él, solo un momento le basto para reflexionar bien y tomar la decisión final, la única y verdadera decisión –no puedo hacerlo.

Kazemaru: Goenji tu…

Goenji: Kazemaru sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero, no es impedimento que yo no te quiera.

Kazemaru: Goenji acaso tú.

Goenji: me di cuenta que aun te amo Ichirouta, y lo seguiré haciendo en las buenas y en las malas –comento, descubrió que en el fondo él sigue enamorado de Kazemaru sin importar que pase, él sería el encargado de hacer feliz al peli azul y así lo hará; guardo su arma y sacó una navaja para empezar a cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban a Ichirouta de la silla- perdóname Kazemaru, por tardarme en darme cuenta que aun te amo, y no llegar a tiempo para impedir que Kageyama te golpeara, por mi culpa estas así.

Kazemaru: no tienes por qué disculparte, me uní al grupo equivocado y solo para saber quién mato a mi hermano; al final resulto que fue Kageyama quien lo mato.

Goenji: lo siento Ichirouta, por hacerte sufrir –pensó terminando en cortar la última cuerda que queda- listo, hablaremos después ahora tenemos que irnos rápido.

Kazemaru: si –en el intento de ponerse de pie el peli azul cayó al suelo- auch.

Goenji: ¿estás bien? –le cuestiono preocupado-.

Kazemaru: no, Kageyama me golpeo con un tubo de hierro en mi pierna, por el dolor no puedo ponerme de pie.

Goenji: diablos –suena su móvil- ¿diga jefe?

Kudou: Goenji solo queda diez minutos, date prisa o terminaras debajo de los escombros de la bóveda.

Goenji: -corto la llamada- demonios, no tengo de otra –tomo a peli azul entre sus brazos cargándolo, así para sacarlo del lugar- solo tenemos diez minutos.

Kazemaru: ¿qué? hay que apresurarnos rápido.

Mientras tanto con los demás oficiales de policía ya se encontraban alejados lo suficiente para no ser alcanzados por las llamas, pero aun con el lugar presente en sus vistas; el peli plata empezaba a despertar entre los brazos de Endou después del desmallo que sufrió anteriormente.

Fubuki: ¿qué paso? At…Atsuya esta…esta–dijo levantándose de golpe, estaba desesperado a lo cual el castaño trataba de tranquilizarlo-.

Endou: Shiro tranquilo –obedeciendo a Mamoru Fubuki se tranquilizó solo un poco, viéndolo a los ojos- lo siento Fubuki.

Fubuki: Atsuya...esta muerto –rompió en llanto desahogándose en los brazos del oficial castaño-.

Endou: aun me tienes a mi Fubuki, no estás solo –dijo para calmarlo- no te dejare solo.

Nagumo: jefe solo queda cinco minutos –comento al ver los minutos correr en un reloj-.

Hiroto: demonios, espero que salgan a tiempo.

Fudou: con el poco tiempo que eh conocido a Goenji, de seguro es que saldrán a tiempo sanos y salvos.

Kudou: solo espero que sí –pensó con las gotas de sudor invadiendo su rostro, aunque lo disimulaba pero por dentro los nervios lo comían-.

Fubuki: ¿Kazemaru sigue adentro?

Endou: si, Goenji fue por él, solo tenemos que tener esperanzas para que salgan a tiempo y a salvo.

Fubuki: dios, por favor ayúdalos –suplicaba en rezos-.

Nagumo: ¿eh? ¡Miren! –Llamando la atención de los demás policías posaron sus vistas en la dirección que el peli rojo había dicho-.

El cuerpo de un chico conocido por la policía se había asomado por la entrada junto con otro entre los brazos del primero, Goenji corría como podía porque con Kazemaru cargándolo entre sus brazos su velocidad era lenta pero se alejaban del lugar poco a poco; entre los gritos y los aplausos de triunfo por parte de los demás oficiales el peli crema junto con el peli azul ya se habían reencontrado con los demás, justo a tiempo que la carga explosiva fue liberada haciendo destruir el escondite de la mafia, que al final desapareció; lo que viene siendo la rivalidad entre la mafia y la policía termino, el "juego" llego a su fin siendo los oficiales los ganadores. Shuuya dejo a Ichirouta sentado dentro de una de las patrullas ambos necesitaban un respiro después de la situación que acaban de vivir, cierto peli plata preocupado se acercó a ellos.

Fubuki: Kazemaru ¿cómo te sientes?

Kazemaru: pues bien, eso creo después de tantos golpes.

Fubuki: pero te puedes curar tú solo ¿verdad?

Kazemaru: las heridas causadas por las cuerdas y los golpes si puedo curármelos, pero el de la pierna será un lío.

Goenji: lo importante ahora es que estas a salvo.

Kazemaru: sí, gracias a ti.

Endou: qué bueno que ambos se encuentran bien.

Goenji: si, al fin todo esto termino.

Kudou: lamento arruinarles su momento pero hay algo que ustedes dos tiene que hacer –señalando a Fubuki y Kazemaru-.

Endou: jefe.

Kudou: aun no termino, ustedes dos por estar involucrados con la mafia tendrán que pagarlo con estar tras las rejas.

Goenji: no lo haga –esa opinión llamo la atención del jefe de policía-.

Endou: ellos no lo hicieron porque querían, solo fueron obligados a seguirle su juego a Kageyama, por favor no los encierre.

Goenji: jefe.

Kudou: -pensativo llego a una propuesta- dos años, les daré dos años a ambos a partir de mañana, si en el transcurso de ese tiempo no realizan ningún delito, su historial de crímenes serán borrados y serán libres fuera de cargos.

Fubuki: gracias oficial –agradeció con Endou abrazándolo por detrás-.

Kudou: están advertidos –menciono para alejarse de ellos-.

Kazemaru: pues serán muchas cosas que tenemos que olvidar Fubuki.

Fubuki: sí, a partir de ahora empezaremos desde cero, junto con las personas que más amamos.

Kazemaru: todo esto termino, la mafia llego a su final –pensó mientras veía a su peli crema hablar con el castaño, ambos cruzaron miradas dedicándose una sonrisa por parte del otro; Shuuya se acercó al peli azul para besarlo en los labios-.

Días después los ciudadanos regresaron a su población sin preocupación alguna, ahora la paz gobernara de ahora en adelante en la ciudad Inazuma gracias a los oficiales de policía, los habitantes ahora vivirían con tranquilidad al saber que la mafia desapareció y si el crimen vuelve a desatar ahí estará los oficiales, arriesgando sus vidas con tal de proteger la seguridad de los pobladores.

Han pasado exactamente los dos años desde que Kazemaru y Fubuki se libraron de la vida criminal, ambos vivían con sus respectivas parejas felizmente sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, la vida de ambos cambio bastante saliendo del camino equivocado y tomando el camino correcto; el jefe de policía Kudou les había ofrecido a ambos trabajar para la policía por su valentía y buen trabajo, así que los dos aceptaron pero comenzarían con el trabajo en un par de días más.

Goenji al fin vive tranquilamente en su casa que no solo es su hogar sino también el de Kazemaru, con quien unió su vida en matrimonio hace unos meses antes y ahora ambos tienen una vida tranquila y feliz. No son los únicos unidos en matrimonio sino que también Endou y Fubuki, que se casaron un año antes, sin embargo cada mes visitan la tumba de Atsuya, quien hallaron su cuerpo calcinado junto con el de los demás entre los escombros de la antigua bóveda, Fubuki no le deja de contar lo feliz que esta al estar casado con Mamoru; por otra parte Kazemaru al igual que Shiro visita la tumba de su hermano con la diferencia de que el cementerio donde está sepultado se ubica fuera de la ciudad; pero siempre está contento al contarle los detalles que le presenta en su vida, sabiendo que desde el cielo su hermano lo cuida.

Como celebración del matrimonio de Shuuya e Ichirouta los demás oficiales, sus compañeros de trabajo le realizaron una parrillada sorpresa en su misma casa, preparando variedades de comida y bebidas para el festejo, al fin una convivencia tranquila y divertida entre ellos sin pensar en el trabajo.

Hiroto: no vayas a quemar la comida que es un pecado –le menciono al otro peli rojo-.

Nagumo: yo no soy de quemar la carne –comento quien estaba cocinando en la parrilla un par de carne para hamburguesas-.

Kidou: se podría decir que esta es la primera convivencia que hacemos entre todos.

Fudou: al decir verdad ya se necesitaba un respiro dejando el trabajo de lado, esta semana fue dura y cansada.

Kidou: pero si tu no hiciste nada en estos días.

Fudou: ¿Quién te mintió?

Kidou: no vaya a iniciar con tus tontos comentarios.

Fudou: ¿queda más cerveza?

Kidou: no me ignores idiota.

Goenji: cómo se comportan uno diría que se odian, en vez de que son pareja –pensó al ver la discusión de Kidou y Fudou-.

Kazemaru: por cierto ¿no dijeron que invitaron al jefe?

Endou: si, pero creo que tarda mucho, más que Goenji –comento a la vez que le daba un trago a su bebida, mientras que abrazaba a su peli plata-.

Goenji: no me metas en esto.

Fubuki: hablando del jefe acaba de llegar –menciono al ver al jefe Kudou acercándose a ellos, pero con una diferencia que uno no se lo creería-.

Fudou: vaya se dejó crecer el bigote, admito que se ve bien jefe, pero ¿es real?

Kudou: no como tu cabello que ni oculta tu calvicie –ese comentario provoco que algunos escupieran sus bebidas o se atragantará con la botana- Kazemaru, Fubuki como cumplieron con el trazo de dos años sin realizar ningún delito, el papeleo de sus crímenes serán borrados, están fuera de cargos, a partir de dos días empezaron trabajar en la estación.

Kazemaru: muchas gracias jefe.

Fubuki: se lo agradecemos.

Endou: y como una celebración más vamos a comer.

Kudou: la carne no lo cocino Fudou ¿verdad?

Fudou: oiga –reprocho-.

Kidou: si fuera así ya todos estaríamos enfermos.

Fudou: ja-ja chistoso.

Goenji: Kazemaru, gracias por aparecerte en mi vida, gracias por amarme.

Kazemaru: el que debería agradecer soy yo, por perdonarme –unen sus labios- ahora siento que estoy en casa, en donde pertenezco.

Goenji: si vuelves a estar en peligro, ten por seguro que iré por ti, a rescatarte.

Kazemaru: te amo.

Goenji: yo te amo más.

Pasaron por momentos difíciles en la vida de ambos, pero juntos lograron superarlos, los tiempos trágicos serán olvidados para que ambos tengan un futuro tranquilo; Kazemaru es el motivo de la vida de Goenji, por el sigue luchando porque lo ama a toda costa, ¿asesinarte o rescatarte? Una decisión tomo Shuuya, siempre rescatara a su Ichirouta, sin importar las circunstancia, su amor se transformó en odio, pero su amor es más fuerte que cualquier costa, Goenji siempre estará ahí para Kazemaru, para protegerlo y cuidarlo, siempre, ira a rescatarlo.

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **Y así demos por terminada la historia, les agradezco que la hayan leído y también le doy gracias a mi boyfriend y a mi amiga (quien me ayudo a escribir este capi) por ayudarme a mantener viva esta historia; bueno cositas lindas, muy pronto verán otra historia de esta parejita así que esperen el fic y nos veremos en el, cuidense y sayonarita, matta ne.**


End file.
